Blessed Lover
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Beni Amanti was a gifted musician, even had a successful band called Blessed Lover. Just one problem- she now had to disguise herself, her band members, and get fake names….just to go to high school. However, will a certain club find out their secret?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Don't call the men with the jackets and nets just because I have an obsession with Ouran. **  
**~CWA**

**Title: **Blessed Lover**  
Summary: **Beni Amanti was a gifted musician, even had a successful band called Blessed Lover. Just one problem- she now had to disguise herself, her band members, and get fake names….just to go to high school. However, will a certain club find out their secret?

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do own OCs._

**Notes: **Beni Amanti has a sort of meaning. Béni is blessed in French and Amanti is lover in is just a simplified version of the French word so I don't have to the little dash-thingy every time and it's pronounced like _Benny. _

**Prologue:**

**Beni:**

"Beni!"

I scowled,  
"Yeah, I'm coming boss."

I quickly gathered my things from backstage and got into our bus. Yeah, _our_ bus. My band's bus was pretty cool and we used it a lot while on tour- yeah, we were pretty famous despite us being only seventeen and eighteen. We have been in a band for a while, but we started to get famous a year ago. We were an all girl band called _Blessed Lover._ We did mostly rock, but we did a few other genres now and then.

"Hey," Susie said as she opened the jar, "who ate the last cookie?"  
Lilly smiled innocently and Susie glared. We were like sisters- and that included a fight now and then. Still, I really did love the other band members. I looked around at them. I spotted Cris sitting down and sleeping. She was the singer. Most people thought I was the singer, and I was sometimes, but mostly I played the guitar. Cris Feng was a pretty good singer- she got us this far. She had short dark blue hair that was always straightened and covered one eye and smoky gray eyes. She may have been the singer but the band was named after me (Amanti, my last name, meant lover in Italian) because I was the one that started us as a band.

I saw Susie scolding Lilly about eating the last cookie. Soon, Carly joined in but she didn't take a side really. Susie Amanti and Carly Sasser were like mothers to the band sometimes. Susie was the oldest, almost being nineteen. She was also my sister- by blood. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. You wouldn't expect her in a rock band if not for her clothes (black jeans, black cropped shirt, and a spiked collar). Susie played the drums. Carly had long light brown hair that was very wavy and she had nut-brown eyes. She was our bass player. Lilly Taft was the last of our group. She had short bright green hair that was naturally spiky-looking and bright amethyst eyes. She played the keyboard.

Then there was our manager, John Bolden, but he looked like a character in _Charlie's Angels…_so we either called him Boss or _Bosley (_from _Charlie's Angels). _He was a pretty good manager and was like a father to us. After all, none of us did have fathers.

See, we knew each _long_ before we were in a band. We had a long history together. After all, we did grow up in the orphanage together.

"Girls," _Bosley_ said, "I got some news."  
We looked at him excited though Cris raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I have decided to reward you," he paused while we cheered, then continued, "Before we do the tour in Japan, I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in Ouran Academy- yes you have to wear the uniforms, but you will have fake names and have to wear disguises."

We all groaned. Cris huffed,  
"Way to kill a good mood, bossman."

****  
"Is this really necessary," I asked as I fidgeted with my wig, "I mean, isn't changing our last names enough?"  
"Be thankful that he even changed our last names," Carly said, "as a band touring here it is a miracle no one recognized us when we went to the mall. Honestly, yes the wigs are necessary so hopefully no one will recognize us."  
"Well, they won't recognize Cris or me, that's for sure," I said amused.

Cris and I were the only two posing as boys at the school. _Bosley_ said it was too suspicious if, at the same time a girl band is touring in Japan, that five girls are suddenly enrolled. That was a bit paranoid though. After all, he made us put on wigs and we even had different last names. I looked to the others.

My long black hair didn't even show a bit under the short bright red wig I had on. Luckily, _Bosley _didn't make us wear contacts so I still had my bright chartreuse-colored eyes. Cris had a black wig on and had spiked it. Both of us wore the boys' uniform. Though Cris wore a dark blue shirt under it and didn't put on the tie. We both, unluckily, were a bit…_gifted_ in our chest areas. Therefore, we were forced to wrap up our chests-, which was suffocating.

Carly wore the uniform along with a blonde wig that she styled nicely into a braid. Susie wore the girls' uniform and a redheaded wig that was wickedly long so she had to put in a ponytail. Lilly had on a brown wig that was long so she put it in pigtails and curled it. She was the only one to _really_ alter the uniform. She cut off the sleeves, including the puffy part, and cute it to her knees. She colored it black and ditched the leggings. Bosley wasn't that happy since the uniforms were a lot of money but he supposed it was alright.

And finally….we were ready to go to Ouran…if only we knew who we would end up meeting.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 1- First Day:**

**Third Person: **

"Ohh," the twins said, "looks like we're getting some new toys-"  
"-more people to mess with."

Kyoya looked out the new window,

"Ah, those would be the new students. Cris Layette, age seventeen, exchange student from America. Then there is Beni Perkia, age seventeen, and his sister Susie, age eighteen. Lily Tama, age seventeen. Finally, Carly Grave, age seventeen. Interesting to get so many students at one time."

"And," the twins said, "you got to know more about them than that?"  
"But of course. Cris has been said to be more of a rebel. Beni has a fond love for animals. Susie has a reputation of being motherly to everyone she meets. Carly is the smartest of the group. Lily is obviously more dark, favoring dark, black colors."

The twins rolled their eyes- expecting more from Kyoya.

***  
Cris wasn't happy as she made her way through the school. She spotted the garden and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Cris," Beni called, "Where ya headed?"  
She waved Beni off,  
"I'll be in a sec.!"  
Beni, used to Cris's antics, sighed and headed inside to meet the person in charge with the other band members. The chairman, or whatever he was called, greeted them pretty warmly and handed them each a schedule.

"Oh," Souh said, "just call me Uncle," he winked and Beni resisted the urge to shudder, "Wasn't there supposed to be one more?"  
"That would be Cris, sir," Carly pointed out, "however, we would gladly give it to him. After all, we're all new here and therefore have that in common."  
"Indeed, indeed. Very well."

Soon the man left, leaving them to fend for themselves. Beni was just glad that _Bosley_ and Carly made them learn Japanese a few years ago.

Cris wondered through the garden- it was pretty nice. She would never admit that she liked gardens- it would ruin her tough-girl image…well tough-_guy_ now. She smiled slightly at the roses- she loved roses. She heard someone in the bushes and found a guy. He was sitting all alone in the garden and frankly, looked _lonely._ He had long-ish bright red hair and, like her, didn't wear the correct shirt under the uniform. Sighing, she took a seat next to him.

Ritsu Kasanoda looked to the guy seated next to him. He was obviously a new student- otherwise he wouldn't be sitting next to Ritsu, _the human blizzard._ The new guy had black hair that was spiked and large smoky gray eyes. Ritsu was a bit taken back by how…_girly and cute_ this guy was. After all, the guy's eyes were very large and wide.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"  
Ritsu looked down,  
"Long as you don't mind being seen with me."  
He looked confused,  
"What's wrong with being seen with you?"  
Ritsu raised an eyebrow,  
"Besides that I am scary looking?"  
"You're not scary looking," the guy scoffed, "Look, I'm Cris. You?"  
"Kasanoda Ritsu."  
Cris nodded a hello and then ran a hand through his hair.

Beni finally was able to make to her class. It took a while, but it wasn't easy. The only other person she knew in that class was Lilly. Though Lilly had gone to the back of the classroom. Though no one was sitting near her- in fact, they looked horrified. Beni had sighed and went to a different seat- behind this two orange-haired twins.

"Why hello-"  
"-Welcome to Ouran-"

"-Have you met Tamaki yet-"  
"-you seem like the type that he would recruit."  
"No…and recruit?"  
"Oh, he hasn't asked you yet-"  
"-shocking-"

"-but yes, recruit."  
"For what," Beni asked.  
"The Host Club of course!"  
"…the what," Beni asked.

"The Host Club…where men with too much time on their hands entertain woman that also had too much time on their hands-"  
"-or something like that anyway-"  
"-you're welcome to stop by Music Room #3 after school-"  
"-you might like it," the twins smirked.

Haruhi turned and saw that the twins- for once- wasn't annoying her but one of the new students. Kyoya said his name was Beni.

"Leave him alone," Haruhi said to the twins, they shrugged and obeyed. Haruhi turned to Beni,  
"Sorry about them, I'm Fujiko Haruhi."  
Beni shook Haruhi's hand, _a…crossdresser?_

"Beni."

Then, another person walked into the room. He wore a dark purple, almost black cloak. Nekozawa was surprised to see a girl sitting in his seat. She had long brown hair in pigtails and curled. She had bright amethyst eyes. Most of all, he was surprised what she did to the uniform- dyed it black and altered it.

"Can you sit here, you know," she said giggling.

Blushing slightly, Nekozawa took a seat and his puppet was blushing as well.

"Wow," the girls were whispered, "do you see the new kid, Beni?"  
"He is so hot!"  
"I wonder if he'll join the host club!"  
"Well, I will defiantly be his guest!"

Beni looked at them confused and turned to the girls gossiping,  
"Excuse me, ladies," Beni said, easily slipping into the role of a male student, "I hate to be rude, but I would rather you not gossip about me behind my back."  
The girls blushed and one pouted. Beni smirked,_ okay, I'm going to pull a Cris._

"Now…don't pout," Beni said, taking her chin in the hand, "such an expression doesn't fit a lovely face like yours."  
The girl blushed heavily and fainted.

Meanwhile, Cris was in class with Ritsu Kasanoda- being the only person sitting next to him as well. Cris looked and saw that none of her band members shared her class. She looked to Ritsu,  
"Hey, are they okay," she nodded towards the people giving them looks.  
"They are….it's not good to be seen with me," Ritsu muttered.  
"What are friends for," Cris scoffed, "I'll sit where I want."

Ristu smiled slightly- perhaps Cris really was a friend. Still, Ristu couldn't shake a certain feeling. Cris ignored the weird look Ritsu was giving her and just sat at the desk with her arms crossed. Cris choose to ignore the gossiping.  
"Wow, he is so hot.  
"Why is hanging out with _him_?  
"His name is Cris," one girl squealed, "so foreign!"  
"Looks like he should be apart of the Host Club!"

Cris looked slightly amused at the situation, _ah, screw it._ She looked up at the girls slightly as he leaned back in the chair, putting his legs on the desk and propped his head behind his hands. The girls were whispered and blushing. She winked at them and she swore some got nose bleeds and passed out. _Ah, the joys of messing with people._

A blonde haired guy looked at Cris with wide eyes,  
"Mommy," he whispered to the black-haired guy beside him, "we have to recruit him!"

Cris rolled her eyes and Ritsu looked away from her.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine," he answered, his face tinting pink a bit. Cris raised an eyebrow.

Then, the teacher walked in.

"I see we have a new student," he said, "please come to the front and introduce yourself- tell us about you."  
Cris rolled her eyes and made her way to the front with hands in her pockets.

"Cris Layette…or…Layette Cris," she crinkled her nose and the girls gushed at how cute it was, "…I'm from America."

Cris shrugged and started to head back to the seat she was at. The girls were smiling and gushing. _Ah, screw it…again._ Cris looked at the girl who had been trying to get her attention and she winked at her. The girl fainted.

Tamaki gushed at the new guy and as he passed Tamaki's desk, Kyoya had passed a note to Cris.

'_Meet in Music Room #3 after school.'_

Cris walked through the halls after school after she had said her goodbyes to Kasanoda- and got his number to text him. As she was about to open the door when she spotted Beni.  
"They told you to come here too?"  
Beni shrugged,  
"Pretty much."  
"I have a feeling we're going to regret this," Cris muttered and then opened the doors.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

After being blinded by lights and flowers, Beni and Cris were greeted by the sights of the men that invited them.  
"Ah, I see our lovely new guests have made it here okay," Tamaki said as he bowed, "Now, I have an offer for you…you both seemed rather popular with the ladies."  
Beni raised an eyebrow and Cris shrugged.

"What's the offer," Cris said, crossing her arms.

The twins smirked,  
"Well for you to be a host, of course!"  
Beni's eyes widened, _wait? What?_ Cris shrugged,  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."

_Sounds interesting,_ Cris thought. Beni, on the other hand, was repulsed until she realized- _no one will suspect me of being a chick if I do this…_

"Okay," Beni agreed slowly, "I'll do it."  
"MY NEW SONS," Tamaki cried as he hugged them tightly. Cris pulled away and scowled,  
"I said I would be in the club- but that doesn't mean you hug me!"

Beni sighed,  
"Please let me go…we still don't know your names."  
Tamaki smiled,  
"This is Kyoya- the cool type, Hunny- the boy-lolita, Mori- the silent type, Haruhi- the natural, the twins- the devilish types, and of course then there's me- the Princely type!"

Tamaki struck a pose and Cris looked thoughtful,  
"I don't see it."

Tamaki retreated to his emo-corner and Beni swore she saw mushrooms. The twins laughed,

"Oh we like you-"

"-but you still need a type-"

"-don't they boss?"

Tamaki smiled,  
"I GOT IT! You," he pointed at Cris, "the bad boy type!"

Cris crossed her arms,  
"Damn right about that."

Beni sighed and Tamaki turned to her,

"And you! The Considerate type!"

Beni looked at him in disbelief while Cris covered up her laugh. Mori looked at Beni curiously- something about Beni was off, same with Cris. He just couldn't place it. Beni seemed a bit girly, in fact they both did- kind of like Haruhi. Yet, they were obviously boys. Their chest gave no hint of a bulge, then again they could be wrapping their chests.

Cris took a spot on the couch as soon as possible. She grabbed her cell and texted the others (besides Beni).

_Group text to- Tight Ass (Carly), Mother Hen (Susie), Goth (Lilly),_

_Hey, Beni and I ran into some club thing and they got us to join. Might be late getting back. _

_-The Rebel_

Meanwhile, Kyoya watched Cris and Beni. He was well aware they were females- even if their records said otherwise. He didn't know who faked the records, or at least the gender, but he thought it just might work to his advantage. Though, he wondered that if they were females dressed as males…if they already found out Haruhi's secret.


	3. Interesting

**Chapter 2- Interesting:**

**Beni:**

The next morning, I got up and stretched. I usually wasn't much of a morning person- though I didn't throw things like Carly did. I looked around the room. _Bosley_, though now I was thinking about calling him _Uncle Bosley_, had gotten an odd house for us. There was three bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, and a kitchen. It was a rent house- of course and it reminded me of a gym.

Two of the bathrooms were large and had about three showers in each one, three stalls, and three sinks- which was helpful. The last bathroom was Bosley's and was a single. Two of the bedrooms were the girls'- we shared the rooms. Lilly, Cris, and I shared one room and Carly and Susie shared the other. The two bathrooms were shared as well- Lilly, Cris, and I shared one and my older sister and Carly shared the other. I think it worked out because Susie was the only person who could wake up Carly and they were both the mother hens. Lilly, Cris, and I would more than likely spend most nights up late and talking.

I looked around the room, _Bosley_ didn't do to bad. There were three beds that were fairly large and nice. There was a bookcase with books, three desks, an alarm, three lamps by each bed, and many blankets and pillows.

I quickly took a shower, wrapped my chest, and put on the wig and uniform.

"You know what," Cris said as she got out of the shower, "Screw the spikes, I'm straightening it."

I smiled slightly,  
"Good luck with that."

Cris nodded and sure enough- after I helped her with the bandages and she put on the uniform- she straightened the wig. I was shocked it worked. She then brushed the bangs forward so it hid her eyes slightly. She smirked at me,  
"Don't underestimate my straightener."

At breakfast, Susie fed us. It was her turn to cook after all.  
"So," she said, "what's this about a host club? I hear a lot of girls talking about it."

She looked to Carly and sure enough- Carly had an answer.

"According to gossip and information, Cris and Beni seemed to have agreed to join the host club- it's a club, rather pointless if you ask me, that entertains women- no, not in the way you're thinking. They basically tell the women they're pretty and things like that," she crunched up her nose, "rather fake."

"But fun," Susie smiled, "So looks like we'll just have to go there after school!"

**Third Person: **

As soon as they got to school, the girls split up. Carly was headed to the library, Lilly was in search for the Black Magic Club she heard about, Susie joined Carly, Beni went to class early, and Cris headed to the gardens to meet up with her new friend.

Cris spotted Kasanoda where he usually was. This time though, he had was holding a box.  
"Whatcha up to?"  
She sat down next to him. Kasanoda blushed slightly and looked away. She peaked into the box,  
"A bird?"  
She smiled slightly and took the small bird from his hands,  
"You…you took care of this bird?"

He nodded. She resisted the urge to hug him and she settled for petting the bird. Kasanoda couldn't help but notice just how cute and girl-like Cris was…_no! I can't think like that! _

Meanwhile, Lilly ventured into the dark room.  
"Who dares enters the shadows?"  
Lilly giggled,  
"Nekozawa?"  
Sure enough, Nekozawa appeared from the shadows. He blushed slightly and even his puppet seemed sheepish.  
"You are the leader of the Black Magic Club," Lilly asked and he nodded, "Can I join?"  
"Oh this marvelous! Another member to join the occulted ways of black magic!"

He handed her a cloak and puppet.  
"Now…let's discuss the rules!"  
However, Nekozawa got distracted. The cloak was much to big for Lilly. She looked like a small child playing dress-up. The hood fell and she blushed slightly. _She is…surprisingly cute…_

Carly felt someone enter the library and looked up. Susie was still reading. She looked over to the nearby table- a guy her age entered and sat down there. He had black hair and dark eyes covered by glasses. In his hands was a black notebook. He seemed to have this aura around him that screamed that he was _so-much-more-intelligent._

However, Carly left her other book on the other table. Sighing, she slowly stood up and went over.

Kyoya looked up with a raised eyebrow at the rather tall, blonde that walked over. He expected her to swoon like other girls, or something of the sort. Instead she slightly glared at him,

"Pardon me, I left my book here."  
She took the book from the table.  
"But of course," Kyoya replied. She nodded,

"…You're at the library, yet lack a book."  
"I have a rather difficult time," Kyoya answered- for once, honest and dropping his 'cool' act.

"Ah, if you're looking for a more intelligent read, I suggest _Sherlock Holmes._"  
"Suggestion noted."  
Carly smiled slightly,  
"…I suspect you are Ootori Kyoya, correct?"  
"Indeed…and you are Carly Grave. Age seventeen. Orphaned at five years and adopted by-"  
"-I know my history," she said coldly with a glare, "after all, I was there…though, at least you do your research."  
She smirked slightly and walked away. Kyoya noticed the small swing in her hips and smirked as well, _interesting woman that's for sure._

After school, Beni and Cris headed to the Host Club. Beni had already set up her 'considerate' act, though it wasn't really an act. She had helped a few girls in the hall pick up books and small things like that- that made them blush, get nosebleeds, and a few fainted. _Am I seriously that hot as a dude?_

Cris, however, was already starting with her act-but-not-really-an-act as well. She had been sarcastic, but interesting. She wasn't looking forward to Lilly, Susie, and Carly coming though.

Tamaki smiled at them,

"OH MY PRECIOUS SONS! I AM SO GLAD YOU RETURNED!"

As Beni and Cris tried to get Tamaki off, Haruhi turned to the twins, Hunny, and Mori,

"How come sempai doesn't do that to you guys?"

The twins shrugged,

"Well, I don't know about Hunny and Mori-"  
"-But the Boss did to it to us at first-"  
"-But he eventually gave up."

Hunny and Mori just shrugged. Haruhi sighed.

"Please let me go," Beni managed to squeeze out of her lungs- he had let Cris go after she pushed him away. Tamaki pouted but let go,  
"Mommy! My sons don't love me!"

Kyoya sighed and chose to ignore Tamaki. He turned to Beni and Cris,  
"You must be excellent hosts otherwise I will not hesitate taking you out of the host club."  
Cris mocked saluted and Beni nodded.

Cris had taken a spot on the couch all by herself, propping her legs up on the table carefully and putting her arms behind her head.  
"Oh, he's a host!"  
"He's so hot!"

Cris opened one eye and smirked at them. The girls squealed and came over.

"I take you, you're my guests."

The ladies nodded eagerly.

Beni smiled as she talked to her guests.  
"You're so considerate," one girl said.

Beni chuckled slightly,

"Well, that is my type, is it not?"  
The girl blushed and Beni looked at her curiously,  
"Excuse me, princess," Beni reached up and ran her hands through the girl's hair, getting rather close to the girl's face- which was extremely red.

Beni picked out a small crumb with two fingers, "you seemed to have gotten something in your hair."  
The girl fainted.

Susie and Carly made their way into the Host Club. Tamaki greeted them,  
"Ah, I see we have some new guests," he bowed, "Welcome to the Host Club, princesses."

Susie and Carly raised an eyebrow.

"And just who do the lovely princesses wish to host them?"  
Carly started to walk towards Kyoya- he was the most quiet of them and didn't look like he had any guests at the moment. Susie went straight to Beni.

"I see you finally made it," Beni said happily as she smiled at Susie.

Susie smiled and sat down. The other girls narrowed their eyes slightly. Beni's eyes widened,  
"Oh, how rude of me. I apologize, this is my sister, Susie."  
Susie smiled and waved. The other girls blushed at their jealousy. Susie smirked,  
"Actually, it's older sister."

Beni blushed slightly-_yeah I know. You won't let me forget._

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as the girl from the library- Carly- walked over to him. She glared slightly,

"No, you don't have to host me….this just seems like the only sane place to be," she nodded towards the twins doing their little 'act.'

Kyoya nodded,  
"Understandable."

Carly pulled out a book from her bag and started to read. Kyoya noted it was a psychology book.  
"You're interested in psychology?"  
"I want to be a psychologist," _if I wasn't already a musician._

"That's an interesting field."  
Carly paid no mind,  
"But it is reasonable…for one, with psychology you can know your enemy's weakness quickly and mess with their minds."  
Kyoya smirked, _an interesting woman indeed._

The twins looked at Beni as he blushed and then looked to Haruhi. They noted Beni's larger eyes, his longer eyelashes, and his frame was a bit small for a boy. They smirked at each other, _looks like there's two cross dressers…_they looked to Cris and the way he was smaller and had larger eyes, _ohhhh…make that three._

After the host club had closed, Beni and Cris were left alone with the hosts. However, Beni decided that it would be best to take a nap while the others decided what to cosplay tomorrow. Hunny smiled slightly- Beni reminded him of Haruhi in some ways. They both had large eyes, long eyelashes, and _no adam's apple._ His eyes widened in realization and then he giggled and looked to Cris- _hehe…now there's three._

_"_Will someone please wake up Beni," Cris asked annoyed- she was trying to rest as well but Beni snored. It wasn't loud snoring, it was very soft and quiet and sounded like small gasps. It was cute. However, it wasn't cute to Cris who was close enough to hear it but too far to wake up Beni herself.

Hunny looked at Mori,  
"You can put _him," _he giggled, "in the nap part of the club," he pointed to the area where Hunny himself took naps.

Mori stood up and walked to Beni. He picked 'him' up by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. However, at the action Mori's eyes widened and the light went off in his head. Beni's waist was much to _feminine,_ and when Beni was over Mori's shoulder, with Beni's breathing, he could feel two slightly confined bulges on his back as if the chest was wrapped. Mori fought down the blush. He looked to the others- by Kyoya's and the twin's smirks and Hunny's giggles, they knew too. He looked to Cris- and now noted that Cris…was also a girl…she had no adam's apple.

Mori set Beni down on the bed and she woke up. She yawned and then curled into a ball to go back to sleep. Mori noticed just how…_cute and petite_ Beni was. Hunny noticed Mori's facial expression and giggled.

"Screw this," Cris muttered and got up.  
"Ah," Kyoya said, "Before you leave- isn't there something you must tell us?"  
Cris glared,  
"What do you mean?"  
"A certain thing…referring to your gender, perhaps."

Tamaki was a fish-out-of-water and Haruhi was in shock, and then she smiled.

"Wait…MY PRECIOUS SON IS REALLY MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!?"  
"Yeah, yeah…so what if I'm a chick, so is Beni," she said pointing to Beni- who just woke up.  
"Wah," she asked tiredly.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS," Tamaki cried- Cris dodged his hug, but Beni wasn't that fortunate, "NOW MY HARUHI CAN FINALLY BE THE GIRL SHE IS!"  
"Boss," the twins cautioned and then just laughed. Cris waved it off,  
"Nah, we knew anyway."  
"So," the twins asked smirking, "Why dress as guys?"  
Cris shrugged and Beni was flustered.

"We lost a bet," Cris answered smoothly.  
"We," Kyoya pondered. Cris cursed slightly and sighed,  
"Yeah, we….Beni's father is my host family while I'm in Japan. Lilly and Carly are-"  
"-my cousins," Beni finished, "and we," she gestured to herself and Cris, "lost a bet to my sister, Susie."  
"What was it," the twins laughed.  
"Well, we bet them that we bet her we could beat her in a dancing contest. If we won, she would cook breakfast for us for a month and if we lost then we had to dress like boys the first day."  
Kyoya knew that was a lie since the records even had stated them as males, yet he didn't commit on it- yet.

"I don't see how that's fair," the twins shrugged.  
"You haven't tasted Susie's cooking…"  
****

On their way home, Beni and Cris got a text. Cris looked at her phone.

_From- Mother Hen_

_Mind explaining why Lilly came home in a cloak?_

Cris laughed and showed the text to Beni- who chuckled,  
"Guess she was serious about joining that club."

_To- Mother Hen_

_Don't sweat it. She joined the Black Magic Club. Btw, if anyone asks Carly and Lilly are your cousins and you're my host family while I'm in Japan._

It took five minutes before Cris got the reply._  
From- Mother Hen_

_Do I even want to ask?_


	4. Lovely Lady

**Author Note: ****_Bosley_**** is initialized because technically that's not his name. Though, I am stop initializing it.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Lovely Lady:**

**Beni:**

That night, I looked to Lilly.

"I can't believe you actually joined the Black Magic Club."  
She blushed and I looked at her amused. Lilly…she was weird. I mean, she dressed dark, liked the darker things, and was awesome at dark poetry, yet…she was bashful as a jaybird. In other words, she was really shy a lot.

"I…I like it."  
"It," Cris said, in a teasing tone, "or him?"  
"What," I asked.  
"There's only other person in the Black Magic Club- Neko-something-"  
"Nekozawa," Lilly answered.

"Exactly," Cris pointed out.  
"How do you know this," I asked.  
Cris winked,  
"I get around…You probably have seen him…tall guy, dark cloak," Cris held up Lilly's cloak, "a puppet…"

"Ohhh," then I turned to Lilly and smiled, "You actually like him?"  
"….I don't know…he's cute…and dark…"

I chuckled,

"Just be careful."  
"….okie dokie."

When I woke up the next morning, I took another shower. When I got out, Lilly and Cris looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at them confused and wiped the fog from the mirror to see what they were staring at. Cris burst into laugher.

My hair…my hair was colored a dark pink. I glared at Cris and she kept laughing,  
"I put it in Carly's shampoo but I guess she figured out and switched it but oh man! This is just rich!"

_Least I wear a wig to school._

**Cris:**

When we got to school the next morning, I headed to the garden where I usually me met with Kasanoda…or Ritsu. The name thing always confuses me. I would never admit it- but I found him cute. I might like him but…I would never admit it. Beni would kill me for getting attached to someone when we are always on the move- yet I have seen the way she glances at Mori._ Hypocrite…_I shook my head. That wasn't fair to Beni. I know she tried to protect us, just like Susie and Carly. Those three, morphed together, would be the ultimate mix of a cool-and-over-protective mother.

I saw Ritsu talking with another guy. He had sort-of long blonde hair pulled back and looked a bit rough-around-the-edges. I came up behind them,  
"Boo."  
Ritsu and the other guy jumped and I laughed. Ritsu coughed,  
"Tetsuya this is-"  
"Cris," I said smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tetsuya said politely before leaving.

I ignored the tension left behind and talked to Ritsu. His face seemed a bit flushed and I put my hand on his forehead,

"Dude…you don't look too good."  
He blushed and I took my hand away a bit amused. _Is he gay or did he figure out I'm a chick? Ah. Doesn't really matter._

"Look, I can't go straight home after school," _because I know Carly will be pissed at me since I told Beni it was her fault since she switched shampoos, "_so wanna go with me to the park or something?"  
He looked even more flustered but nodded 'yes.'

"I'm in that host club thing…so just come there after it closes and we can go."  
**Third Person:**

At the club, Beni was a bit surprised to see that Carly showed up again. Susie came briefly to mess with her, but didn't really stay. Carly, however, stayed. She was Kyoya's guest, but he didn't seem to really host her- just talk to her. _Did I just see Kyoya blush?_ _What is the world coming to?! _She fidgeted slightly at the cosplay though. They were all dressed as pirates- though Tamaki wanted Haruhi, Beni, and Cris dressed as the mermaids.

She smiled and turned her attention back to her guests.

"Cris-chan," Hunny cried.

Beni looked briefly to where Hunny was holding out a piece of cake to Cris. Cris looked mildly interested and the girls waited to see what she would do. Cris smirked,  
"Sure, whatever."  
Hunny faltered briefly, but gave the cake to Cris.

"I didn't know you liked sweets!"  
"I have some chocolates I could give you!"  
"I don't," Cris said roughly, "But I couldn't say no to Hunny!"  
The girls swooned,  
"Oh how cute!"

"Excuse me," one girl spoke up shyly as she walked to Cris, "is there someplace where I can sit?"

Cris's couch and even the couch across from her were full. Cris smirked and sat up straight. She patted her lap,  
"Only if you don't mind sitting in my lip, princess. Don't worry, I don't bite….unless you want me to."  
The girl fainted.

"Beni-chan," Hunny asked cutely as he and Mori came over, "Would you like some chocolate?"  
Beni smiled and the girls looked to Beni for her answer.

"Of course, Hunny…I like sweets."  
Hunny smiled and handed her the chocolate. She eagerly, but slowly ate the chocolate. She hadn't had sweets in a long time- _Bosley says I eat it too weirdly and I abuse the privilege…_However, she ended up getting chocolate on her fingers and slowly sucked on them to get the chocolate and she moaned at how good it tasted. The girls got nose bleeds and a few fainted.

Going unnoticed, Mori had blushed slightly. He would never admit it- but he did find Beni cute and…perhaps he did like her. Still, the sound of her moaning at chocolate was a bit much for him, as visions had entered his head about her covered in chocolate and the moaning…. He blushed a bit more but quickly gathered his wits.

However, he wasn't the only host to overhear the moaning of Beni as she sucked at her chocolate-coated fingers. The twins were red as visions went into their heads. Beni looked up and noticed everyone was blushing, Cris was chuckling, and the girls had fainted. _What just happened?_

Cris couldn't help but chuckle. _Man…what if our band's fanboys had heard that? I have read some of that…fanfiction…they wrote about our band…geesh, fanfiction is messed up…_she looked back to where Beni was still sucking at her fingers, _but with the way she acts sometimes I can see why they write it._

After the host club had closed, Cris headed to the changing room to change into the other clothes she had brought. It wasn't the uniform- after all, she was just going to the park and she couldn't do that in uniform. As soon as she took off the shirt, she itched at the bandages, _damn it…_She started to undo the bandages.

Meanwhile, Beni was talking to Mori.  
"Are you okay?"

He looked to the ground and Beni faltered. Hunny giggled,

"Of course Takashi is okay!"  
"He just…he seemed a bit red earlier…"

At the mention of what happened, the twins were blushing again.  
****

Ritsu walked to the host club and after explaining he was there for Cris, he continued down the small section to the room Beni had said Cris was. Beni said that Cris was probably done changing anyways. Ritsu couldn't help but blush though. He wasn't gay, least he kept telling himself that. He thought…he didn't understand why his body and his mind seemed attracted to Cris. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

Cris stood there- her back to him, but he could still see. He saw his.._her_ chest…that was sticking out…barely covered by Cris's hands as she held the bandages. She was in the middle of wrapping her chest.

"M….M-Ma!"

Ritsu stumbled back, _he…she's a girl. She's a girl. She is most certainly a woman…a beautiful woman…a kind woman…a woman unlike the ones here…_On the bright side, at least he understood his feelings though.

When he turned around, he found Beni- who was glaring.

"Be lucky," Beni said in a low dangerous voice, "that it wasn't the other hosts that caught you….but that doesn't mean you're off the hook."  
Ritsu gulped but then the door opened. Cris came out. She wore black jeans, a gray t-shirt, black jacket, and had on a gray and white hat. Her face was red, but she wasn't as mad as Beni thought she would be.

"Don't…I know he didn't meant to do it," she put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder and he nodded,  
"I…I didn't mean…I'm sorry!"  
Cris nodded,  
"Look, what happened- happened, but don't make a habit of it," she glared and Ritsu gulped. Beni looked still angry, but Cris whispered into Beni's ear,  
"Hey, least he's not as bad as the fanboys."  
Then Beni started laughing.

When they got to the park, Cris was still a bit ticked off at the silence.  
"Yes," she said for the final time, "I am a girl!"  
"But," Ritsu stuttered, "Why?"  
"…I lost a bet," Cris muttered.  
"And…you still don't find me scary-looking?"

Cris looked at him,  
"Nope, still the same cute face."  
Ritsu blushed and Cris winked. It was, after all, her nature.

When Ritsu got home, he went straight to his room. He made a vow to himself to keep Cris's secret. Then, he started to think. Later, Tetsuya came by Ritsu's room. He quickly left with a small smile at seeing Ritsu, hunched over in the corner with a floor saying 'loves me, loves me not,' and cheered when he got 'loves me.'

Tetsuya left and the other men looked at him.  
"So what's up with Bossnova?"

"He's in love," Tetsuya said bluntly.  
"What- Bossnova in love?"  
"How'd he even get a chick?"  
"Who is it?"  
"A new student," Tetsuya answered, "Cris…Ritsu seems to spend a lot of time with him."  
"HIM!?"


	5. Voice

**Author Note: ****_I do not own nor claim any songs in this chapter. Later, initialized is Cris, underline is Beni, both is both. I also do not own nor claim the movie mentioned, Ringu. From my understanding it is, basically, a Japanese movie of The Ring. I know there's about two other Japanese movies, also of The Ring (well The Ring was from them since they came first- I think), but Ringu is the first one I came across when I looked it up._**

Might be while till the next update because my family is moving (again) so I have to start packing and getting ready. And we're moving this weekend. Joy.

**_~CWA  
(P.S. If you are curious the song Beni and Cris sings is Unbreakable by Fireflight, but they are doing the autistic version. The one Cris sings by herself is Creep by Radiohead)_**

**Chapter 4- Voice:**

**Third Person:**

"_I'm walking in sunshine, whoa…I'm walking on sunshine…WHOA! AND BOY IT FEELS GOOD!"  
_Cris tried, and failed, to try and cover up her ears,  
"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL LILLY TO STOP SINGING IN THE SHOWER!"

Beni laughed,

"Oh come on, she's not that bad!"  
"There's a reason that we're the main singers," Cris warned, "and she is the back-up."

Beni frowned,

"No reason to be mean about it."

Cris ran a hand through her hair,  
"I'm not…I'm just _frustrated."_

Susie giggled,  
"_Ohhh_ my senses are tingly…."

Cris huffed and Beni sighed. Susie giggled,  
"It's a _boy_ isn't it?"

"I just…," Cris huffed, her face turning a bit pink, "….yes it's a boy."

"Wait," Beni said as a light-bulb went off, "is it that same boy that walked in on you changing last week?"

"…Yes…"

At the words, _walked in on you changing,_ a wild Bosleyappeared. Least that's what the girls called him when he was like that- he was against them having boyfriends. He really did think of them like daughters and he wasn't going to give them away for just _anything._ Not to mention, he had seen some of their crazy fan boys. It took Kyle, Susie's boyfriend, two months to get Bosley to let him take Susie on a date and it _was not_ easy.

"What do I hear about a boy," Bosley said with narrowed eyes.

Cris mumbled as she blushed,

"Nothing…"

Bosley narrowed his eyes again,  
"There better not be any boys giving _any_ of you a hard time."  
"Of course not Bosley," Beni, Cris, Carly, and Susie said.

Bosley nodded and then left the room. It was for that reason the girls only talked about the host club at night when Bosley is asleep. If he found out then…Beni shivered, _yeah, better not think about it._ Besides, his reaction to jus hearing about Cris having boy troubles….Beni knew that if he had feathers they would be ruffled. It was for that reason Beni didn't talk about her small…ever-so-growing crush on Mori. Carly didn't talk about how she admired Kyoya. And heaven-forbid if Lilly talked about Nekozawa.  
****

Even at the host club, Cris was still thinking about Ritsu.

"Are you okay," one of the girls asked.

Cris looked up from the bangs of her wig,

"Just caught up in your beauty," she winked.

Beni was sitting with Mori and Hunny.  
"Beni-chan," Hunny said as he tackled her when she came by.

She blushed slightly since he had jumped high to hug her and was hugging her tightly on her chest. He didn't notice. Mori did. He felt a tang of jealousy but it quickly went away when Hunny let go.

Beni sat down a bit flustered.  
"Aw! Hunny and him are so cute!"  
"Isn't Mori jealous?"  
Mori 'hmm'ed' and Beni blushed,  
"Ladies, I would hate to sound so rude, but I don't think that's the case," Beni stuttered slightly and the girls awed at how cute 'he' was when 'he' was flusterered.

Lilly giggled as Nekozawa was rather flustered as he helped her stir the potion.  
"You really are into the dark arts, aren't you?"  
"Of course," Lilly smiled, "But…it's better for most not to know."  
"You seem rather…_bubbly."  
"_Like a cauldron," Lilly winked and Nekozawa chuckled.

Nekozawa looked at Lilly. She did look lovely- her pale skin looked as if it was being shine on by the moon, her eyes such a spiritual color, and her petite frame…she was adorable. She was…_beautiful._

Lilly watched as Nekozawa stared at her. He moved closer to her and she 'eeped' as he was nose to nose with her. She blushed as his lips touched hers and then she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both the hoods of their cloaks fell down and Nekozawa put his hands on the back her head, grabbing and pushing her closer. However, when he pulled away, blushing, he had grabbed her hair and…it came off.

Lilly blushed,  
"I…I can explain."  
Nekozawa held a strand of her green hair between his fingers…yet he wasn't upset.  
"There is nothing to be upset about."

He took off his dark green wig- it was dark in the room so the bright color didn't hurt him. Lilly continued to blush.

Kyoya continued talking to Carly. She had to be the one intelligent person she met besides Haruhi. Yet, Carly's test scores were higher than Haruhi's and she was tied with him. He found that rather impressive and he did find Carly…_attractive._ She was calm, cool, and _smart._ She was like him in many ways.

Mori looked at Beni amused as a small smile was on his face. In a way, Beni was like Hunny- she was that cute. Yet, she was honestly considerate and _different._ She was…_beautiful_ as well.

"I'm sorry, lovely princesses," Tamaki called out, "But we are closed for the day! Be sure to stop by next week and have a lovely weekend!"

Some of the girls pouted.

"See you next week," Cris said with a wink, "you'll be in for a treat."

"Have a wonderful weekend," Beni said smiling, "please be careful!"

At Cris and Beni's actions, the girls left. Carly said her farewells to Kyoya politely and left. As soon as they were all gone, Cris huffed as the theme song of _Charlie's Angels_ played. She got out her phone- she had set that theme song for Bosley's ring tone.

"Yeah?"

"_I called to remind you and the rest of the girls that you have a few rehearsals next week."  
"_Why didn't you just call them?"  
"_Lilly didn't answer her phone and I believe Beni's is off."_

"Hey Beni," Cris called, "Did you turn off your phone again?"  
Beni blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah," she said back into the phone, "She did."  
_"I thought so. Remember to practice your vocals till rehearsals."  
"_You got it!"  
"_And Cris,"_ he said before she could hang up.  
"Yeah?"  
"_If any boys there do give you trouble- make sure you let me know and I'll get the bodyguards back on watch."  
_Cris rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, yeah. I know….bye."  
She hung up and texted Beni- so the host members didn't know what she was talking about.

_To- B_

_Bosley wants me to practice the chords before rehearsals next week. Wanna join?_

_-Rebel_

Beni jumped as her phone vibrated and Mori looked over her shoulder slightly as she took out her phone. Mori raised an eyebrow, _Who is Rebel? What does he mean?_ Beni typed back a reply.

_To- Rebel_

_Yeah, sure. _

Cris continued to text. This time she texted a reply to Beni and then texted Ritsu. She looked at the clock.

To- Red (Ritsu)

_Hey, meet me at the Bosley's Band Music Store at six."_

_"_Sorry," Beni said as she said goodbye to the hosts, "but we have some stuff we need to do!"  
Cris did a two-finger salute as a goodbye,

"See ya guys next week."

As soon as they were gone, Tamaki was suspicious,

"Where did my daughters go in such a hurry?!"  
"Probably home, sempai," Haruhi said bluntly.  
"They were texting each other," Hunny giggled, "so silly! Weren't they Takashi?"  
"Hmm."  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"That is rather suspicious."  
"Cris mentioned Bosley's Band Music Store," the twins pointed out,  
"-yeah we looked over her shoulder when she was texting-"  
"-honestly, I am surprised she didn't notice."

"TO THE MUSIC STORE," Tamaki declared.

"I still can't believe he has a music store," Beni muttered.  
"I know right," Cris agreed, "I think Bossman took out nickname Bosley a bit too far."  
"Still amusing," Beni pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah."

As they had learned, their manager (John Bolden) had several music stores in different countries- each one being largely famous. However, on their band's one year anniversary, he had put a store in Japan named Bosley's Band Music Store in honor of 'his girls.' It was famous and large. He owned all of them and therefore, he managed to convince the customers that there was minor maintence to be done and therefore, closed it. Due to sales, he could only close it for a few hours for them to practice their vocals today. Then next week, after it closes at nine (on the weekdays) and eleven (on the weekends), the band would be there for rehearsal half the time. The other half they would be going to the stage they would have their concert.

They entered the shop, ignoring the 'closed' sign since Bosley had given them the okay. Beni and Cris headed straight to the guitars and started to practice.

"Hold up," Cris said, "Bosley has our clothes in the back for a quick change right?"  
"After that incident in Britain, he said he would have an extra pair of clothes for each of us in every store…so yeah."  
"Then let's change."  
Beni rolled her eyes, but she understood. After all, the bandages they use to wrap- it's not comfortable.

"Why is Tamaki-sempai dressed like that," Haruhi asked.

The host club was quietly walking the street but Tamaki was…well, acting like he was a secret agent on a mission- including by dressing in the sunglasses and suit.  
"Disguises make it feel like a real mission," Kyoya answered simply, "Best to let him have his fun."

"Here it is," Tamaki whispered as he was against the wall.

Kyoya, however, had enough of Tamaki and just calmly went to the door- ignoring the closed sign as it was obvious that Beni and Cris were inside.  
"Wow," Hunny said, "this place is so big!"  
"No kidding," Haruhi said, "is that them there?"

Tamaki and the others hid- the twins dragging Haruhi into the hiding spot- as they watched Cris and Beni. They were out of the uniform and it was obvious that their chests were not wrapped. Mori looked on curiously- he briefly wondered just how much bandage did Beni use until he shook the thought away. The twins could _defiantly_ tell that Beni and Cris were girls now. Cris had on black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a white and gray cap on. Beni had on a dark green tank top and black skinny jeans.

The two of them were sat down with guitars in their hands. They hadn't noticed the club and they Cris started to sing.

"Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight, cant face me in the light  
Theyll return but Ill be stronger.

God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been  
I wanna go there, this time Im not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me…"

She had a wonderful voice. Kyoya was reminded vaguely of a band that his sister listened to. Then, Beni started to sing.

"Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I cant see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better

God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been  
I wanna go there, this time Im not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me…"  
Mori was amazed by Beni's voice. It was very beautiful, as was Cris's. Kyoya couldn't shake the feeling that their voices sounded familiar though.

_"__Forget the fear its just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust_

_God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been  
I wanna go there, this time Im not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been  
I wanna go there, this time Im not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me…"  
_ When they finished, the host club made the mistake of clapping. Cris and Beni turned and had wide eyes.  
"WHAT THE HELL," Cris exclaimed but she wasn't heard over Tamaki- who was hugging them both,

"OH MY DAUGHTERS HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL VOICES!"  
Cris and Beni both glared at him,  
"Pardon," Beni said politely, yet still a bit mad, "What are you doing here? The sign says closed."

"Yet, you entered," Kyoya pointed out.  
"I'm a friend of the owner," Beni answered smoothly, "'least my family is."  
****

After Tamaki got the message that Beni and Cris wouldn't sing another song- the host club left. Beni left with them- since one of them mentioned 'fancy tuna' and ice cream.

"You go," Cris waved Beni out, "I'm gonna keep goin'."  
"You sure?"  
"Totally, 'sides…it's almost six and Ritsu will be here soon."

Beni smirked but Cris shoved her out of the store before she could say anything. When questioned about it, Beni just laughed. Cris went back to her guitar and started to strum- she had about five minutes till Ritsu came…more than enough to practice one song. Though she still left a note on the door, in English since she knew he knew it, that said that Ritsu Kasanoda could come right in.

She continued to strum slowly and sang softly,

_"__When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special…."_

She picked up the strumming and her voice, not noticing when Ritsu entered- listening.

_"__But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special…."  
_Ritsu was awed at Cris's beautiful voice. Yet, he was enchanted by the lyrics and he briefly wondered if it was just a song, or did she feel that way?

_"__But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run, run, run, run  
Run_

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_  
_I don't belong here."_

She finished strumming and then noticed Ritsu. She blushed slightly,

"I…sorry, didn't see you."  
"It's fine," Ritsu said, blushing, "You have a beautiful voice."

Cris tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears,  
"Thanks."

After they left the store, Cris looked at Ritsu,  
"So, I heard the movie theater was playing _Ringu_, want to go?"  
Ritsu, feeling flustered but then thought at a scary movie- Cris might get scared and he could 'protect' her. He nodded.


	6. Suspicious Plans

**Author Note: I goofed. I don't start moving till next Friday...so more chapters! Yet it might be every other day that I update instead of every day because I still have to pack :P  
~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Suspicious Plans:**

**Beni:  
**As I washed my hair in the shower, my thoughts drifted to Mori. I wondered what he would think if he learned I was a part of Blessed Lover. Would even think any different of me? Just how much longer could we keep this act up anyway…the concert is in like two or three weeks anyway. _Another reason we're working in overdrive and keep disappearing on the Host Club._

"Beni," Cris's voice said from the shower stall next to me, "Do you have any more body wash?"  
"Well, that explains the smell," I joked, but I tossed the body wash over the top of the stall.

"OW," Cris explained loudly and I laughed- _must've hit her head or foot._

"Sorry," I said.  
"Yeah, yeah, _sure _you are."

"So, did you go somewhere with Ritsu," I asked, remembering that she said he was going to meet her at the music store.  
"I…yes."  
"And? Where did you go? What happened?"  
I heard someone come in and we stopped talking. Bosley sometimes would stick his head in to tell us something (always with his eyes closed and even with his hand over his eyes- never looking), but even if he couldn't see us, he would hear us. The last thing we wanted was a _wild Bosley _if Cris confessed that she ended up, oh I don't know…kissing Ritsu.

"It's me," Lilly's voice said shyly.

Cris and I sighed in relief.  
"So, what happened?"  
"We went to the movies and saw _Ringu._"  
"Oh, spooky," I shivered.  
"Not too bad," Cris laughed, "I think Ritsu was more scared than I was….but after the movie…"  
"MY SENSES ARE TINGLING," I heard Susie announce as the door opened.

I heard someone sigh and I assumed it was Carly. Susie giggled and then I heard the door shut. Another shower came on- _must be Lilly._  
"So….Cris went on a date," Susie giggled.  
"It wasn't a date," Cris protested, "but….."  
"But what," Susie asked, "My senses tell me….oh you aren't pregnant are you?!"  
"Hell no," Cris said and I could tell she was a bit annoyed, "but we…"  
"We what, kissed? Makeout," Susie listed, "touched?"  
"We kissed," Cris said finally, "there I admit it! Ritsu and I kissed!"

Susie made a gasp and I laughed.

"You didn't tell us," Susie said- sounding a bit hurt.  
"I was trying," Cris growled.

"Ummm….," Lilly said a bit loudly.

"What is it Lilly," I asked, "You okay?"  
"Speaking of kissing…."  
"Oh no," Susie said, "you too!"

"…I kissed Nekozawa," Lilly mumbled.

I knew she must be blushing. I heard a sigh.

"This is…unpleasant," Carly pondered, "if we get attached to the people here…we would have to leave eventually….Still, I advise you- Cris and Lilly- and you as well, Beni, to…just be careful, okay? A lot of boys are…well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah Carly," I said, "We know….Speaking of boyfriends, Susie- how is yours?"

She giggled,  
"Kyle is doing just fine! I called him the other night, I need to call him again- maybe after school. His band is doing well too."

I nodded even if she couldn't see me. She continued,  
"Beni, Kyle told me to tell you that Lee says hi."  
I sighed- Lee was a member of Kyle's band that I knew liked me. Kyle was Susie's boyfriend and he had a band, not as popular as Blessed Lover, but still popular. They were called Pale Blood after Kyle Fola, who was the singer and founder of the band. There was Kyle (singer and guitar), Lee (guitar), Tyler (drums), and Vance (keyboard).

I just hoped that they didn't show up anytime soon.  
"By the way," Susie said as I heard the door open, "Bosley said they might come for the concert to do a duet!"

_Well, there goes the hope I wouldn't have to see Lee again._

Later that day, I was awfully glad it was the weekend and I wouldn't have to deal with the host clubs. A day of relaxation. The best part- Bosley was gone, which meant Susie was free to gossip. Unluckily, I was her target.

"So," she said smirking, "what about you and Mori?"  
"What about me and Mori?"  
"You like him," she said simply.  
"I…yes," I sighed, I knew it was useless to try and hide it from Susie- heck, she was my sister. Then again, all the band members were like sisters.

Susie winked,  
"Let me know when I'll be an aunt."  
"You're hopeless," I laughed, tossing the couch pillow at her. She dodged and it almost hit Cris. She caught it,  
"Woah, pillow fight?"

I laughed. Cris chuckled and then plopped down at the couch,

"So no plans today," I asked her.

"Plans with Ritsu later….for now- horror movie marathon?"  
"Horror movie marathon," I confirmed.

Lilly and Susie sat down at the other couch while Carly was typing away at her computer.  
"Before you indulge," she said, "were you aware of the Host Club Website?"  
She turned the screen. Cris and I dropped our jaws. Lilly giggled and Susie laughed. On the screen, it appeared that Cris and I were officially listed as hosts at the host club…._but when did they take those photos of us…I mean, it's obviously from when we were hosting but I don't remember any cameras…unless Kyoya is just that good._

I shrugged and then grabbed the remote while Cris was distracted.  
"Hey," she protested.

"Na-uh," I said, "you got to choose the movie last time!"  
"She's right," Susie reminded gently, "Everyone takes turns…and it's Beni's turn."

Cris stuck out her tongue and I laughed.

**Cris:**

After watching _Halloween_, I decided to go get ready for my date with Ritsu…well, I hoped it was a date. I thought it was a date. Susie insisted it was a date- hence why she also helped me get ready. I drew the line at wearing a dress. She pouted, but agreed. She picked out my outfit, did my hair (well, the hair on the wig anyway), and even a bit of my makeup. I liked it though- a red and black-checkered skirt with chains, a black tank top, chain bracelets, and my combat boots. The wig was styled to be over my one eye but still spiked at the ends. I didn't wear much makeup besides a tiny bit of eyeliner.

"He'll love ya," Susie winked, "good thing Bosley isn't here."

I rolled my eyes and said my goodbyes. Then, I left. I headed straight to the music store- where I met Ritsu standing outside. He looked a bit flustered. _He's so cute when he's blushing._

**Third Person:**

On Monday, Cris and Beni were quick to leave the host club.

"I wonder where they keep disappearing to," the twins wondered.  
"Probably home," Haruhi muttered, "I don't blame them…"

Kyoya smirked. After talking to his older sister, who kept on talking about the band concert, had finally connected the dots. It was rather obvious if he was more into the music media- the new students were obviously the members of the popular band _Blessed Lover._ He planned on using it to his advantage- if anything to get the band to sing at the host club after the concert.


	7. A Wild Bosley

**Author Note; Sorry I meant to update sooner but I had a case of writer's block PLUS I had to do some packing.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 6- A Wild Bosley:**

**Third Person:**

Beni looked at Cris curiously,

"Okay, what's up?"

Cris looked at her innocently.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, even since the weekend, you've been smiling like an idiot!"

Cris continued to smile. Susie ran into their bedroom.

"MY SENSES ARE TINGLING," she called out.

Beni winced,  
"Be quiet! We don't want Bosley to know!"

Susie giggled and walked through the door, Carly following her. Yet, they didn't close the door.

"So, how is _Casanova?"_

"It's Kasanoda," Cris pointed out, "and…it's official…Ritsu and I are…together."

Unknown to them, Bosley had heard and before he could intervene they continued talking.  
"Oh that is so great," Susie squealed, "What about you, Lilly?"  
"I…yes," Lilly mumbled, blushing, "Nekozawa and I…are together."  
"The Host Club won't be thrilled you're dating Ritsu," Carly pointed out.

_Host Club, _Bosley thought, concerned about 'his girls.'

"They don't have to know," Cris waved it off.

Susie giggled,

"Well, look at the bright side- at least Bosley doesn't know about the club!"  
"No kidding," Cris said, "no telling what a wild Bosley would do if he found out about the host club, which is basically a bunch of guys."

Bosley narrowed his eyes, determined to look up the host club.

As they were about to leave for school the next morning ,Bosley stopped them.  
"Lilly, Carly, you may go…Susie, Beni, Cris…stay."

Beni and Susie gulped. Lilly left, giving a sorrowful glace at them. Carly left with a look that said '_be careful.'_ Cris rolled her eyes. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Bosley went to the laptop and turned the screen. Cris's jaw dropped. Beni was blushing madly. Susie's sisterly defenses went up,  
"Bosley, you can't just assume everything about the host club form those photos!"  
Bosley raised an eyebrow.

"Even when those photos seem to be nude pictures of my girls?"

It was true. The picture showed Cris looking back over her shoulder but the back was bare. It didn't show anything as it stopped at the lower back.

"Those are obviously photo shopped," Susie pointed out, "do you honestly think Cris, or even Beni, would do that!"  
"Nevertheless, I have taken the liberty of protecting you girls…"  
"Protecting," Cris muttered and Bosley nodded.

"Girls, I have taken the liberty of getting bodyguards to not only protect you from that so-called-host-club, but scare off boys…..you know them better as Pale Blood."

Susie cheered. Beni and Cris looked at the boys in disbelief,  
"No freaking way…"

As Lilly worked in the Black Magic Club, stirring the potion, she giggled. She had seen the so-called-bodyguard Bosley gave Cris, Susie, and Beni. Well, Susie was the only person happy with it- after all, he was her boyfriend. Nekozawa looked at her curiously,  
"Did someone slip you some giggling potion?"  
Lilly giggled and kissed Nekozawa on the cheek,  
"Hehe, no. But I am just thinking about Beni and Cris…"

She giggled again. Honestly, she knew why Bosely didn't give her a 'bodyguard' because he knew that if provoked, could do pranks worse than Cris's. It didn't help that she was in the Black Magic Club either. _I suppose Bosley is smart,_ she giggled.

Beni's eye was twitching by the time she entered the host club- luckily, Kyoya had canceled it due to the concert being soon and many of the clients were coming since they were busy getting prepared (tickets, new clothes, etc.).

"Lee, please stop," Beni asked.

Lee smiled and stopped poking her.  
"Anything for you, sweet cheeks….I still can't believe no one here found out that a lovely lady like you isn't a dude."

Beni sighed. The members of the host club watched interested and curious as Beni entered with a guy following her- glaring at all of them. He was as tall as Mori, had bright golden eyes, his hair was black with blonde streaks in it and ruffled. He didn't wear the uniform- instead he wore regular jeans, a black shirt with the words _Pale Blood_ on it written in red, and sneakers.  
"Actually, I find it even more a miracle no one recognized you yet," Beni muttered.  
"I find it insulting that Bosley was right- I didn't need a disguise."

"Who's he, Beni-chan," Hunny asked cutely.  
"This is Lee, Lee this is the host club."

Lee narrowed his eyes,

"_The_ Host Club…"

He smirked. Beni sat down at the table and put her head on the table.

"You okay, angel?"

Beni glared at him as did Mori. Mori clenched his fists and Hunny calmed him by hugging Mori's neck slightly (as he was sitting on Mori's shoulders).

"Don't worry," Hunny whispered, "Beni doesn't seem to like him that much so they cant be dating."

At that moment, Cris entered with another guy. The guy was a bit taller than her, had blue eyes, and blonde hair that was streaked with red. He didn't wear the uniform either- just jeans, a black shirt with a dark purple vest that was opened, and sneakers.

"Cris-chan," Hunny cried as he hugged her, "who is your friend?"

She scowled.  
"He's _not_ my friend…This is Tyler, Tyler these are my friends."  
He nodded,  
"The Host Club then?"  
She didn't answer him and sat down beside Beni.

"_So,"_ she whispered in English, _"Is Lee driving you nuts?"  
_Beni looked up briefly and groaned,

"_He won't leave me alone…"  
"Well, you know he has a __huge__ crush on you."  
"And what about Tyler? Have you punched him yet?"  
"No," _Cris scowled, "_but not for much longer…I can't stand his guts."  
_Beni smiled faintly, she remembered the mutual hate between Tyler and Cris. They used to like each other, _a lot._ They dated _a lot._ But eventually Tyler did something (Cris refused to say _what_) and then BAM! They hated each other's guts. Yet, Beni suspected that Tyler still felt _something_ towards Cris based on the way he was always looking at her.

"So, why do this fine gentlemen follow my precious daughters," Tamaki asked with narrowed eyes.  
"We're their bodyguards," Tyler answered, scowling, "hired by their man-ehem, _Father."  
_"You don't look like fighters," the twins pointed out.  
"Oh, we can fight," Lee said, sneaking up behind Beni and wrapped his arm around her, "Well, I know I can- anything to keep sweet cheeks safe."  
He kissed her cheek and then bounced backwards before she would hit him. Instead, she just pounded her head against the table. Mori, who was still glaring at Lee, stood beside Beni. He noticed her hitting her head repeatedly. As she lifted her head to hit it again, he placed his hand between the table and her head as a cushion. She looked at him sheepishly and he looked at her caringly,

"It is not good to hit her head," he whispered in a deep voice, "please do not do it."  
Beni blushed,  
"I…Okay."  
Mori smiled faintly. Hunny giggled. Cris smirked, _they're gonna get it on in the future- I just know it._

Eventually, they did leave the host club- after Kyoya invited them to the beach for the weekend. Bosley would hate they said yes- yet, they decided they needed a vacation before the concert. Their 'bodyguards' had to go to, unfortunately. Beni and Lee headed back to the house while Cris was going to go on a date with Ritsu. Though, it would be awkward, especially considering that Tyler was an ex-boyfriend.

When Ritsu saw Cris, he smiled. She was already out of the uniform- sporting black jean shorts, and a dark green tank top. Then he noticed her companion. Cris sighed,

"Ritsu, this is dickhead. Dickhead, this is my _boyfriend, _Ritsu."  
Ritsu raised an eyebrow at the nickname and Tyler scowled, but then softened.

"Tyler, my name is Tyler," he gritted out through his teeth.

Cris shrugged,  
"Sam difference."

After the 'date', which was a total disaster, Cris headed home with Tyler following her. He informed her that Bosley had a separate house for the boys- in a way, it was like a mini house attached to the big one. Cris opened the door to find Susie and Kyle making out on the couch, Carly on her laptop, Beni banging her head on the table (least someone put a pillow between the two) while Lee kept flirting with her, and Lilly was giggling. Cris shook her head, _and this is my family._

Bosley kept his eyes narrowed at everyone. Beni glared at him, _so he's okay with Lee flirting with me all the time but not the host club…well, it's Bosley- he might not notice Lee's flirting. _

Meanwhile, the host club walked up to the door.  
"You sure this is it," the twins asked, " it's a bit big for a commoner's house."

Kyoya nodded,  
"This is their house."

Haruhi sighed, _rich judgmental bastards…commoner's house can be big too._ Tamaki smiled and knocked at the door,

"MY PRECIOUS-"  
He stopped. Standing at the door wasn't Cris, Beni, or anyone they knew. It was an older man- maybe in his early fifties or late forties. Kyoya was briefly reminded of _Bosley_ from that American movie that his sister watched, _Charlie's Angels._ Yet, the man in front of them may have looked like Bosley facial wise, he was built stronger. Even with the dark brown sweater and lighter brown suit, it was clear that the man did have muscle.

He glared,

"The _Host Club, _I presume."

Tamaki,  
"They talked about us!"  
"No," he growled, and then shut the door- leaving the host club in shock. Kyoya stepped forward, knocking again- ignoring Tamaki's cries from his 'emo-corner.'  
"Excuse me," Kyoya said politely, "I'm Ootori Kyoya, I believe we talked on the phone."

The man smiled slightly,  
"Ah, yes. You seem to be the only one with manners," he glared at Tamaki, "come on in. Girls! Company!"

The host club walked in, following the Bosley-look-alike. Susie and a guy were making out on the couch- but stopped as soon as Cris came up behind them and whistled loudly. Susie blushed. The guy looked a bit sheepish. He had brown hair that was spiked up and bright green eyes. He had on black jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt with a black scarf around his neck.

"This is Kyle," Susie said to the host club, "he's my boyfriend."  
He waved slightly. Tamaki narrowed his eyes but nodded. Mori was more focused on Beni- who was looking at him in relief. She did feel relief- with Mori there it was least likely that Lee would try to kiss her and succeed (because he has done it before to her protests). Mori smiled faintly at her and she smiled back. Hunny giggled from his spot on Mori's shoulders,

"You like her don't you," he whispered.

Mori's cheeks got a faint pink tint to them and he slowly nodded. Hunny giggled. Susie watched them with a knowing look, _Yep, Beni is totally going to get together with him…I can sense it!_

****Kyle looked at his girl and winced, _I know that look…that's the look she gets when she is determined to get someone together. It can't end well._


	8. Beach

**Chapter 7- Beach:**

**Beni:  
**Carly was stressed and I knew it from the way she kept rubbing her temples. Vance was bugging her again. Vance was the last member of Pale Blood. He had black hair streaked with pink, pink eyes, and usually wore black jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt. He was didn't like Carly, at least not more than a friend. But he enjoyed bugging her.  
"V," Kyle said, "stop buggin' Carly."  
"But….she told me she touches herself when she thinks of me!"  
We all stopped and looked at him in horror, disbelief, and most of all-disgust. We looked to Carly, who looked unconcerned,  
"It's not a lie… I rub my temples because thinking of his annoyance gives me a headache."

She smirked. We laughed.

"Don't we have somewhere to be," Susie pointed out.

"Crap," I muttered and ran to grab my bags. Kyoya was polite enough to also extend the invitation to Susie and Carly. Lilly had declined. Vance and Kyle were staying behind (because 'there's no video games at the beach'). Susie was thrilled though. Heck, even _Ritsu _ was invited- which surprised me but hey- Carly pointed out that it was rude and after blushing, Kyoya had invited Ritsu, as well as Lee and Tyler.

"Remember," Carly warned us, "be careful about your wigs."

There was more than one limo- winging it, I went into one limo with Lee following behind me. With my luck, I ended up in the limo with Mori and Hunny.

**Third person:**

Carly headed to the limo that seemed the quietest- finding Kyoya and only Kyoya. Susie had ended up with the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi. Cris and Tyler ended up with Ritsu, _dang my luck…I mean I don't claim because hey- my boyfriend! But…I would rather not be stuck in a limo with my boyfriend and ex._

Beni chuckled and Hunny looked at her curiously,  
"What's so funny Beni-chan?"  
"Because I know just someway, somehow, Cris got stuck in a limo with Ritsu and Tyler."

Though he didn't know what was funny, Hunny still laughed. However, Lee and Mori were still glaring at them. Mori was wondering if Lee was a threat and Lee wondered just how much Mori meant to Beni.

The second the girls got at the beach, the twins dragged them all off (including Haruhi) to try on their mother's design swimsuits.  
"Oh these are so cute," Susie cheered.

However, the rest of the group didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Make them pretty," the twins called to the maids there as they left. Beni gulped, _crap._

Finally, they were able to exit the room. Tamaki was waiting and he was holding clothes. However, he was surprised to see she already was covered up.  
"But, we-where's your swimsuit?"  
"Underneath," Haruhi said simply.  
"She didn't like the swimsuit," Cris pointed out, "so we just gave her the clothes to put on over it."

Haruhi was wearing their clothes- well sort of. She had on black swim shorts that went to her knees and Susie's black t-shirt that was a bit big for her. Tamaki turned his attention to the others,  
"OH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS ARE SO CUTE!"  
He went in for a hug, but at Carly's glare, he headed towards the others to give them a hug. Cris dodged. The others weren't as lucky. Personally, Cris didn't see what the big deal was- it was just swimsuits. Susie had on a cute black one-piece that showed off her figure but it was low-cut in the back. On the back, instead of the fabric, it was pink ribbons that crissed-crossed like the laces of a corset. Cris had on a black swimsuit- it was a strapless top that was tight on her (it had to be) and black bikini bottoms. Carly had on a dark pink one piece that was low-cut in the front. Beni had on a dark blue swimsuit that was a bikini and honestly, bugged the crap out of her.

"Are you sure it's not out of place," Beni whispered as she moved the top slightly. Susie giggled,

"It's fine Beni! Don't worry about it!"  
_I hate bikinis, _Beni thought as she grumbled. Mori saw her and he blushed slightly. Lee whistled,  
"You go, Beni!"  
She glared at him and he cheerfully gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks for helping," Haruhi said smiling.

"No problem," Susie giggled.

The two continued to look for crabs and anything that could be cooked. Susie glanced over to where the others were. Tamaki and the twins had finally stopped arguing and were currently in a water gun fight. Carly and Kyoya were talking a bit of ways away from the others. Cris and Ritsu were trying to build a giant sand castle (which so far was about as tall as Beni) while Tyler watched. Beni was talking to Mori and Hunny about martial arts- which Lee was still bugging her.

Susie smirked,  
"I'm gonna go take this to Beni- she might cook them for us over a fire if I ask nicely."

Haruhi smiled at the idea and Susie left with a bucket filled of crab in her hands. However, the bucket was heavy. Susie walked over to Beni, hiding a smirk. She was swaying from the weight of the bucket and as she passed Beni, she titled and swayed. She gently pushed Beni towards Mori- however, she pushed harder than she thought.

Beni lost her balance and ended up falling into Mori's arms. He held her as she blushed. Susie smiled,  
"Opps."  
***

"I wonder how the others are doing," Kyle wondered as he held the controller in his hands.

"Don't know," Vance answered, "but if you keep talking while playing…."  
The screens flashed, declaring Vance the winner.  
"…that will keep happening."  
Kyle scowled. Lilly, who was watching them from the corner, giggled slightly and then got back to reading her book about spells.

****  
Carly and Kyoya looked at the scene of the others playing.  
"Perhaps it may be best for us to move to a more quiet play," Kyoya suggested.

Carly nodded and the two of them headed up to the cliff. The two of them sat down and admired the view as they talked.  
"The view is rather nice here," Carly said as she smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't know," Kyoya said honestly.  
Carly looked at him confused and he leaned forward,

"Because what I am paying attention to is much more beautiful."  
Carly blushed slightly as Kyoya took his hand to push a piece of hair behind her ear. He glanced at her lips and noticed she did the same. Taking the opening, he leaned forward- closing the distance between their lips.

Susie's senses tingled when Carly and Kyoya came back from the cliff. _They are totally together now…I can sense it! _She looked over at Beni. Her and Mori seemed to like each- a lot, but _dang it! Why can't they get together faster! _

Beni looked up at the cliff,  
"I wonder what's it like up there."  
Mori looked at her curiously and she blushed,

"I mean…it must be wonderful, but I am…I'm scared of heights."

Mori smiled faintly and started to walk towards the cliff, motioning for Beni to follow him. Lee started to follow, but Susie came up behind him and hit him with the bucket- distracting him and knocking him out.  
"Opps," she giggled.

Hunny giggled,

"Susie-chan, you are so clumsy!"

Susie smirked, _Nope, I'm just determined to get those two together!_

Beni slowly followed Mori- thankful that Susie did something to stop Lee from following. She gulped as she looked down from where she was standing. Mori looked at her and grabbed her hand. With a nod, he picked up Beni swiftly, carrying her bridal style up the cliff.

As soon as they were at the top, Mori sat down, still holding Beni.  
"The best way to get over your fear…is to face it."  
Beni shook her head and pouted,  
"Do I have to? What if I fall? It's…really high…."

She started to look over the edge from where she was seated, only to cower and burrow herself into Mori's chest as protection. Mori looked down as she looked up. Taking a risk, he closed the distance and kissed her- passionately.

Susie smirked as they returned, _mission accomplished. _Hunny and her shared a look and they high-fived secretly. Lee noticed the change the too. He saw that Beni was close to Mori- standing close to him. He was even putting his arm around her shoulder. They shared a brief kiss (the only ones paying attention was Hunny, Lee, and Susie) and then split apart. Beni joined in on the still-going-water-fight between Tamaki and the twins. Susie went off with Haruhi again. Hunny started to bury Mori in the sand. Lee went over and sat down beside Mori- who was almost fully covered in sand by now.

"Look," Lee whispered, "….I like Beni- a lot…but she likes you and I saw that kiss…so…if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to call in asstience from Vance and find out every little dirty secret you have and ruin your life."  
Mori narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Lee continued,  
"I…I never wanted to give Beni away because I always thought I had a chance with her….but if she had to be with anyone else, I'm glad it's you."  
He patted Mori's head since the rest of him was covered with sand,  
"You're a good guy, Mori…don't make me hurt you if hurt her."  
Mori smiled faintly as Lee left.

Kyoya had everyone staying at the resort- his family's resort that was reserved for them. Tamaki squealed when Haruhi came in wearing a cute frilly pink nightgown.

"I didn't peg you for pink," Cris pointed out.  
"My dad packed my things…he's always trying to get me to dress more frilly."  
"Ah…"

Everyone was in their comfortable clothes. Well, the girls were in their pajamas (all except Cris since Beni said that her idea of pajamas was a bra and underwear). Beni had on black shorts and a black tank top. Susie wore her designer silky black pajamas- the top buttoned and was long-sleeved. Cris was dressed in normal day clothes. Carly wore simple black sweats and a dark blue spaghetti shirt. She looked at Kyoya and smirked.

"You're all going to get sick," Beni pointed out as Susie and Haruhi devoured the food.

Susie put a piece of food on her spoon and bent the spoon backwards, when she let go the food launched itself to Beni- who caught it in her mouth.  
"Thanks," Beni smirked.

Susie pouted,  
"No fair…"

That night, Cris couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning- mumbling to herself. She kept getting nightmares. However, it was these nightmares that led her to toss and turn her away to the floor- landing with a loud THUD. But it didn't wake her- nothing could wake her from the nightmare.

Ritsu, however, was in the room next door and was awake by a loud THUD coming from Cris's room. Concerned, he put on some pants and opened her bedroom door to see if she was alright. He was greeted by the sight of Cris- in only her underwear and a bra- covered with the blanket slightly as she tossed and turned on the floor.

Briefly blushing at her state of dress-or lack of-, he closed the door and rushed over.  
"Cris," he whispered, trying to wake her up, "Cris…are you alright? Are you okay? Cris!"  
He got concerned she might hurt herself in her sleep from the way she was tossing and turning. He held her close and firmly,

"Cris, you need to wake up! It's not real…it's just a nightmare….Cris…"  
Her eyes slowly blinked as she woke up. As they opened, her eyes got filled with tears. She started crying and she clung to Ritsu. He hug her tightly,

"Shh….it's alright…may I ask, what was your nightmare?"  
"…Tyler…"

Ritsu looked at her confused, but she didn't see.

"He….we dated….but….he was an alcoholic."  
Ritsu tensed and Cris sniffled,

"He would beat me, sometimes more than that…I eventually broke up with him….and he got better with his drinking, but he doesn't remember what he did….no one else knows what he did besides me…."

Ritsu hugged Cris tightly, not wanting to let go,

"You do not have to worry Cris…I am here…..I will never hurt you…."  
Cris looked up at Ritsu and he blushed as she kissed him,

"I think I love you," she yawned.

Another ten minutes later, Ritsu was still sitting there in shock with a red face as Cris was asleep in his arms. He finally looked down at her and kissed her forehead,

"I think I love you too."

The next morning, everyone was headed out and headed home. As soon as the limo dropped the girls home, Mori and Cris shared a kiss, as did Carly and Kyoya, and Cris and Ritsu, before they exited the limos. The hosts got out as well. Bosley was waiting for them with his arms crossed.

"I hope you had fun," Bosley finally said, softening his expression.

Carly nodded,  
"I do believe all of us did indeed have a nice time."  
She turned to the hosts,  
"As a thank you, and because you are our friends after all, here."  
She handed tickets to each of the hosts and to Ritsu, but she handed two to Kyoya,  
"Since your sister is a big fan," she winked.

They were VIP tickets to the Blessed Lovers and Pale Blood concert for tomorrow.


	9. Concert

**Author Note: I do not own nor claim any song in this chapter. If you want to listen to it as the character sings, go ahead. The songs are (in order) Monster by Skillet, Unbreakable by Fireflight, and then Liars by Fireflight.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Concert:**

Third Person:  
"But Mommy," Tamaki whined, "Why can't she wear something cute!"  
Haruhi huffed. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"You know as well as I do that everyone from school, meaning our _clients_ will be here and therefore we cannot take the risk of them finding out Haruhi's secret…it would lower our profits."

Tamaki pouted.

"This seems pretty popular," the twins noted,  
"-yeah I'm surprised we didn't hear of them before-"  
"-though it seems like _everyone else_ has heard of them."

The twins looked around- it was a full stadium. The whole place was filled with girls and even boys. Ritsu, who had a seat next to them, looked around as well.

"I wonder where Beni-chan and them are at," Hunny asked, "they gave us the tickets so shouldn't they have tickets too?"  
"I'm sure they do," Haruhi replied, "but I don't see them….they better get here soon though- looks like it's starting."

Sure enough, a man came up on the stage.  
"Hey, isn't that Beni's dad or whatever," the twins squinted their eyes.

It was.

"How you doing, Japan?!"  
He received many screams as a reply,

"As many of you know, I'm the manager of Blessed Lovers….Tonight's first performance is by a friend of Blessed Lovers, give it up for Pale Blood!"

He wondered off stage as the lights flashed and the floor opened as the performs raised to the stage.  
"Isn't that-" the twins started,  
"-why, yes! It is!"  
"Don't act so surprised," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "after all, they did wear those Pale Blood shirts."  
The twins shrugged and looked up on stage. Kyle, Susie's boyfriend, had on black jeans, a black vest that was opened, and sneakers. He stood at the microphone and a guitar hung in front of him. There was also Tyler in the back at the drums- with no shirt on, black jeans and sneakers. His wrists had spiked bracelets. Then there was Vance and Lee. Lee was holding an electric guitar and wore a similar outfit- but he had on a black shirt. Vance was holding a bass guitar (instead of his usual keyboard).

"GOOD EVENING JAPAN," Kyle practically screamed into the microphone, "FIRST UP IS OUR HIT ROCK SONG…. MONSTER!"  
There was cheers and screams from the crowd. Then the guitars were being played, then the drums, and then more instruments. Kyle started to sing,  
_" The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it…."_

The twins smiled,  
"He's good!"  
_"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

_I, I feel like a monster,  
I, I feel like a monster!"_

Ritsu started to nod a bit to the beat- enjoying the music that was…well, rock._  
" My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster!"

Haruhi smiled,

"If these guys are good, I wonder what Blessed Lovers sound like!"_  
"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster!"

The crowd cheered as the song ended. Pale Blood sang one more song and then said their goodbyes to the crowd, promising to be back at the end of the show. Then they disappeared off the stage….only for the famous band _Blessed Lovers_ to come on. Tamaki's jaw dropped,  
"Mommy…..is that….?"  
"Indeed," Kyoya smirked, pushing up his glasses, "not really a surprise."  
"You knew," the twins asked, "You knew that they-"  
"-were the famous band, _Blessed Lovers…_Yes, I knew. Rather obvious."

Ritsu was still staring at Cris. She was wearing a short black skirt that had a few tears in it and a crop top that was also black with tears. She had black biker gloves and black combat boots. The most shocking part- her hair was dark blue, short, and covered one eye. Beni was at the electric guitar wearing black skinny jeans and a red crop shirt that had only one long-sleeve. Her red hair was gone and replaced with long black hair. Lilly was at the keyboard. She had short spiky green hair and wore a green-blue tank top that was tucked into a black skirt. The top also had lace around the neckline. Carly was at the bass and she had long wavy brown hair. She wore a black skirt, a gray crop top, and a black vest. Susie was at the drums wearing black jeans, a black tank top, a spiked collar. Again, the most shocking thing was her blonde hair.

"So," the twins said, "did that mean the hair we know is a wig, or the other way around?"  
"Considering that they never went into the water at the beach," Kyoya pointed out, "It is most probable that how we are seeing them now is what they really look like."  
The twins nodded. Mori was a bit shocked, but found he liked Beni's long black hair. Kyoya also favored Carly's long brown hair. As Ritsu found Cris's hair…different. He found it _spunky._

"HELLO JAPAN," Cris said into the microphone, "TONIGHT WE'LL BE STARTING OFF WITH UNBREAKABLE!"  
The song started out slow as Cris sang into the microphone,

_"__Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight, cant face me in the light  
They'll return but Ill be stronger….  
_The song picked up. Ritsu smiled at her wonderful voice._  
"God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me."  
_The song slowed again,_  
"Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I cant see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better…._

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me…"  
_Beni sang the last part of the song with Cris,  
"_Forget the fear its just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust…._

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!"  
_The song ended and the crowd cheered louder than they did before. Cris smiled and they played one more song before Pale Blood joined them on stage.  
"Now, this time we're joining," Cris said to the crowd.  
The music started heavier. **(A/N: ****_This is Cris, _****_This is Kyle)_**  
"_Empty prayers falling out your mouth.  
Jesus said it better and He didn't have to shout.  
Maybe if you change it you can get your way.  
Just rearrange it and you can get paid.  
A little more money comes in every day.  
Faith and five dollars goes a long way.  
Look at your pockets filled up with gold  
But what's in your heart is making you cold!"_

Ritsu liked the change of pace in the sound._  
"I'm sick of all your lies_

_It's who you are__  
We see through your disguise.."_

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, as did the rest of the host club. At his glare, they stopped and turned their attention back to the song.

_"__All that I see when you start to cry.  
Is the rock on your finger and gleam in your eye.  
Your sad story is making me sick.  
So change the channel cause it's getting thick._

Blind accusations is all you can say  
but you'll say anything as long as you're paid.  
Look for their weakness you feed on their need  
But behind your eyes is nothing but greed.

I'm sick of all your lies  
_It's who you are__  
We see through your disguise_

None of your dreams come true

_It's time you know__  
You can't sell the truth…"_

At the next part, Kyle did by himself with occasional help from one of the other guys in the band, but most of it was spoken. **(A/N: ****_This is Kyle, _****_This is Vance)_**

_"__You party and dine with the fattest of swine  
But your stink can't hide behind closed doors  
Get your hands off my face, I won't shudder and shake  
What you're selling, I won't buy anymore!_

_Why do you lie to make me love you?__  
Is it your insecurity?  
Have fun with your selfish ways and misguided thoughts  
Cause you will always be__...liar__"_

Then it went back to Cris and Kyle **(A/N: Same as before- ****Cris, ****Kyle, ****this is all of them)**

_"I'm sick of all your lies_  
_It's who you are_  
_We see through your disguise_  
_None of your dreams come true_  
_It's time you know_  
_You can't sell the truth_

Liar! [7x] "

With that, the song soon ended. The crowd cheered louder than they did before. Lots of people whistled and shouted. The host club clapped and whistled.

After the concert finally ended, the host club and Ritsu headed backstage- showing their VIP passes to the security guards. They were led to a room and as soon as they opened the door they were meet with Blessed Lovers and Pale Blood.  
"Hey guys," Kyle greeted, "come on in!"

Hunny ran up to Cris,  
"You were so great Cris-chan!"  
She laughed slightly,  
"Thanks Hunny."  
She ruffled his hair and headed to Ritsu,  
"You okay with this?"  
"With what?"  
"This," she gestured to herself, "Me? Blessed Lovers…my hair?"  
Ritsu smiled and kissed her slightly,  
"You are still the same Cris."

She smiled back. Susie whistled and Cris scowled. Beni went to the host club,  
"You guys alright with all this? Can't be too easy to find out your friends are part of the famous band Blessed Lovers after all."

Mori ran a hand through her hair,  
"The hair…is different…but…you are still beautiful."  
She smiled and kissed his cheek,  
"Thanks."  
Kyoya and Carly quickly retreated to the corner of the room.  
"I am quite surprised as well," Kyoya said.  
"You knew all along," Carly pointed out. Kyoya smirked,

"Indeed…."

Carly kissed his cheek,  
"But it is cute when you play innocent."  
Kyoya got a pink tint to his cheeks. At that moment, Bosley came in the room,

"Look," he growled at the host club, "I know at least some of you are dating some of my girls, but if you hurt any one of them I promise no amount of money will be able to get to look the same again."

The host members (besides Mori and Kyoya) gulped. Ritsu gulped as well. He nodded firmly and then left.

"That was the most tame wild Bosley I've seen," Cris pointed out.

"How come you guys get it easier than I did," Kyle asked. Susie giggled and kissed his cheek,  
"Because Bosley didn't like you at first- well, he disliked you more than them."  
Kyle looked at her in disbelief,

_"__Geesh," _he said sarcastically,_ "__that's _comforting."


	10. Bonding

**Chapter 9- Bonding**

**Beni:**

After the concert, the host club decided to have a sleepover as a celebration (Cris, Lilly, Ritsu, and Pale Blood all politely declined). I figured Cris and Ritsu will probably be going on a date. Lilly might go on a date with Nekozawa. Pale Blood…they're probably just going to play video games all night. We didn't ask Bosley though- well, we asked but he thought we were going to Haruhi's house and didn't know about the hosts joining in. We were going to have it at Tamaki's house. I put my blue over my shoulder- carrying my pajamas, and things I would need. Carly and Susie carried similar bags.

I smiled as I held Mori's hand. He smiled back down at me. Carly and Kyoya were also standing close together yet I couldn't picture them holding hands. Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulders and he was smiling. Susie was acting like a loon- giggling loudly at every little thing.

"Wow, this place is huge," Susie cheered, "Awesome!"

I dismissed my sister's weirdness and put my bag in a corner since Tamaki said it was 'commoner's sleepover' so we had to sleep in the living room (which was why Tamaki had a lot of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags everywhere).

"What's first," Tamaki asked Haruhi.  
"Sempai, it's your sleepover."  
"But I don't know what commoners do at a sleepover," Tamaki whined, "my precious daughter! PLEASE TELL ME!"  
"I don't know," Haruhi said honestly, "I never had a sleepover."  
"MY POOR DAUGHTER!"  
He hugged Haruhi tightly until she managed to push him away.

"Why don't we watch a movie," I suggested, "like…Jeepers Creepers?"  
Tamaki, I guessed he didn't know what the movie was, cheered.

After it was done, I was snuggled firmly into Mori's chest- still a bit scared from the movie. Hunny, at some point, had joined me. Poor Mori had both me and Hunny snuggled to him for protection. Carly had a solid grip on Kyoya's hand. Tamaki was in Haruhi's arms for protection as she sighed. The twins were in each other's arms with Susie squished in the middle.

"Too spooky," Tamaki muttered- his eyes wide and looking horrified.

**Kyle:**

"I thought he said he was over Beni," Vance whispered to me. I shrugged. Lee turned to us and glared,  
"Ah ah! I cannot just hide away my feelings for Beni! I only told them that so they would never see this coming!"

I shook my head,  
"It's not a good idea and it's not going to work."  
Lee tsk'ed,

"Don't doubt me, minion!"  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"Minion?"  
Lee blushed,  
"Ah….sorry, I got carried away."  
I waved it off,  
"Nah, I know. It's fine."

Vance looked at me in disbelief,  
"Don't tell me you're actually encouraging this?"  
I shrugged,

"Nope…but you have to admit it is interesting. I won't help him- Hell, Susie would kill me if she ever learned about his plan and that I helped him…..but I won't stop him either."  
Vance shook his head,

"You're nuts."  
"Besides, he's harmless," I waved towards where Lee was daydreaming- no doubt about Beni.

Vance sighed,  
"I'm not that convinced."  
**Cris:  
**When I met Ritsu for our date- I was a bit shocked that there were two guys following him. They were trying to be sneaky (well one was) and the other just followed calmly. I recognized the one as Tetsuya and the other was some thug that I guess was a part of the Kasanoda mob. Tetsuya seemed surprised to see me- oh yeah, he didn't know I was a girl. Ritsu glared at him and the other thug,  
"Don't tell anyone," he growled.

I never saw him look so mean or threatening. Tetsuya nodded and the other thug looked scared and nodded as well.  
"Just why do you have them following you," I asked a bit amused.

"They're my bodyguards," Ritsu said sheepishly.

I winked,

"A big guy like you needs bodyguards?"

He blushed and I kissed his cheek,  
"I'm just kidding."  
He smiled. I saw Tetsuya smile as well.

**Lilly:**

Nekozawa, well I was beginning to call him Neko for short, grabbed my arms from behind as he helped me mix the potion. We were at his house- thankfully, no one was there because I knew that I would more than likely make myself look like a fool. While I may want to meet his parents, I won't say no to be putting off either.

"A love potion seems a bit out there," I mused.

Nekozawa blushed and I kissed his cheek,  
"You know, you don't need the potion," I whispered and then I blushed.

He smiled at me and his puppet blushed as well. I giggled.

**Beni:**

I regretted doing another horror movie. I regretted that we didn't look at the summary. I regret not telling Tamaki that House of Voices was a horror movie. I do not regret snuggling myself into Mori's chest so much that I think I smell like him now.  
"Can…can we go to sleep now," Tamaki stuttered.  
"Do you honestly think it is a good idea to sleep after watching a horror movie," Susie asked.

"Besides," I said, starting to move away from Mori's chest, "you don't actually sleep at a sleepover."  
Mori gently pulled me close again. I smiled faintly. Hunny was asleep beside him. After giving me a quick kiss, Mori moved Hunny to a nearby room (Tamaki's) where he could sleep without getting woken up. I shivered- okay, it's actually pretty cold. I added 'wearing short pajamas' to my mental list of regrets. I saw Carly was shaken up from the movie by the way she was clutching onto Kyoya. Oddly enough, he seemed to like it. I noticed where his hand was- her butt. It wasn't that noticeable and if you just looked at them you would think it was around her waist. That sneaky bastard.

Mori had returned so I got my comfy man-pillow back. I love saying that. I looked to the other curiously.

"What can we do now," the twins asked,

"-it's not even midnight yet-"  
"-we need something to do."  
"We could play charades," Susie suggested, "or truth or dare or two truths and a lie or seven minutes in heaven or pocky…or strip poker."  
"No," Carly said firmly and the twins deflated at the idea and Tamaki pouted.

"The others don't sound to bad though," I pointed out, "but…what's pocky?"  
Mori looked at me amused until the twins got a devilish look in their eyes. In a second, they had got me away from Mori and had a candy stick (?) in my mouth. One of the twins were at the other end as the other twin said,

"And this is pocky."  
I was still in shock. The twin had eaten his way to my mouth but before he snuck a kiss Mori had grabbed me and pulled me back. I blinked and turned to Mori, who was glaring at the twins. They smiled. Susie giggled,  
"Okay, but I think two truths and a lie is what we should do!"

"What's that," Haruhi asked.  
"We go in a circle," Susie educated, "each person will say three statements about themselves, two being a truth and one being a lie, then everyone else votes which one they think is the lie, then the person tells us which is the lie, people who guessed correctly got a point and the person with the most points win."  
"OH THAT SOUNDS SO FUN," Tamaki squealed.  
"I suppose it's not too bad," Carly pointed out. Kyoya nodded in agreement. I smiled,  
"Cool to me."  
"So, who's first," Haruhi asked.

"Me," Tamaki cried, "Let's see…okay….I got it! First one….I love the host club as my family. Two- I love horror movies. Three- I think of Haruhi, Carly, Susie, Cris, and Beni as daughters."

We all said it was the second one. Tamaki pouted,  
"How did you know?"  
"You made it a bit obvious, sempai," Haruhi pointed out and Tamaki went into his emo-corner. I looked to Mori,  
"You're turn," I said amused.  
"Hmmm," he thought and we were all curious about what he would say, "I love sweets. I have never been in a real relationship. I love animals."

We blinked- wow. The twins, Haruhi, Carly, and Kyoya thought it was the second one, I thought it was the first one since I never really saw him eat sweets, and Susie thought it was the last one. Mori nodded to the twins, Haruhi, Carly and Kyoya. I giggled and kissed his cheek,  
"Aww, I'm your first relationship, that's cute."  
His cheeks turned pink. I giggled,  
"My turn…okay…I love animals. I am a virgin. I never kissed anyone before Takashi."

Mori looked at me a bit shocked I called him by his first name. Susie was giggling like a loon. Kyoya seemed interested. Susie, Carly and Kyoya guessed the second one was a lie, the twins and Haruhi thought it might be the first one, and Tamaki thought it was the last one. I blushed,  
"It was the second one."

Cue the looks. Mori looked at me a bit sad and disappointed. I whispered in his ear,  
"Tell you later."

He nodded slightly. Tamaki had fainted and we had to wait for him to wake up to continue. We looked to Carly,  
"I love spicy foods. I love sleeping. I hate annoyances."  
I huffed,

"You're no fun…"

Susie, Kyoya, Mori, and I guessed number two. The twins and Tamaki guessed one.

"It was number two. I may have difficulty in the mornings at times, but I do not like wasting my time sleeping the day away."

I nodded and we looked to Kyoya- who pushed up his glasses,  
"I love cats. I hate loud noises. I have the fear of heights."

We blinked- okay, sort of hard. Carly guessed the third one. While the rest of us guessed the first. Turned out- Carly was right. Then it was Haruhi's turn. She blinked.  
"I have the fear of thunder. I love crabs. I hate being in the host club."  
Could she make it any easier? We all guessed three and we were right- well duh!  
"MY DAUGHTER REALLY DOES LIKE THE HOST CLUB," Tamaki hugged her tightly.

Then it was the twins' turns, who were doing it together.  
"We like music-"  
"-we don't like spicy foods-"  
"-and we have never skinny dipped."

I raised an eyebrow. Tamaki and Susie guessed the third one. I guessed the second, as did Kyoya and Mori.  
"The third one-"  
"-because we have defiantly skinny dipped."

I blushed slightly and Mori shifted.

**Cris:**

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't surprised to wake up next to Ritsu. I had spent the night at his house (told Bosley I had changed my mind and was at Haruhi's though). I snuggled closer to him.  
"Mmm," I groaned, "you're warm."

He jumped and looked at me a bit shocked. I smirked,  
"Who knew your face can turn the color of your hair?"

Honestly, I was just glad that his parents weren't home when we got back (they had called Ritsu because they had to go on a meeting overseas- so they'll probably be gone a while). It would be awkward for anyone to walk in though. We weren't naked and didn't do 'the hanky panky' as Susie put it. We just slept….granted it may looked like we did the thing though- I was only in underwear (and a bra) and Ritsu was only in his boxers. Like I cared. I snuggled closer and Ritsu was red, but he put his arm around me.  
"I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

I looked up, a bit shocked in a way, but still…  
"I love you too…"

**Third Person:**

That morning, Tetsuya still had a red face when Ritsu had came out of his room (clothed) and Cris followed behind him (also clothed). He had walked in to check on the boss earlier that morning, but they were still asleep. It was obvious that he had walked into a moment a though and at what was implied what really happened, he had quickly left to give the couple some alone time.

However, he kept his mouth shut. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if his boss may have just become a father. I wonder if he will make me the uncle….


	11. A Plan In Motion

**Author Note: The song is Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Though for the past three or so years I thought it was Asparagus not Apparatus). I don't own the song Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does. Sorry it took so long to get this up today- I planned on updating it sooner but I have been busy plus- writer block. I was a bit stuck for a while.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 10- A Plan In Motion:**

**Beni:**

Of course, Tamaki insisted that the club hosts a ball. Honestly, it surprised me he didn't think of it sooner. Though, he said it was a goodbye since Bosley said we have to continue on with our tour- which means…we're leaving. I didn't like to think about it because…well….I love him. I honestly think I love him. And I think he loved me back.

But the band comes first. I worked too hard to get this far in life and I won't, can't throw it all away because…if I do, I will be letting the girls down. I wasn't the only one having issues with leaving though- Carly was upset, Lilly was crying, Cris was…well, she was Cris. She was the only one who seemed more angry than anything. Yet, it wasn't just aimed at Bosley- every time I asked her if she was alright, she would snap at me. I knew this was hard on her though.

"You okay?"  
I turned to see Cris. Unlike me, she was in a suit and had her chest wrapped for the event. I, however, was stuck to wearing a dress like Haruhi. I had to keep my chest wrapped though and we all (all being Carly and Susie included) were still wearing wigs. Lilly didn't come to the event, she was busy still saying her goodbyes to Nekozawa. My dress wasn't like Haruhi's though. It was a dark green, had a sweetheart neckline, and the fabric was very silky and flowy as to hide any curves and it went past feet. I was still amazed that all the girls still thought it was cosplay.

I nodded to Cris,

"I'm fine…I just…it's almost over," I whispered, "I…I don't know if I can leave."  
"I know," Cris nodded towards Ritsu, "when I'm gone who'll look after that big idiot?"  
She smiled slightly but I saw her eyes- eyes that were starting to cry. She wiped them away quickly,  
"Ah, allegories."  
"Sure…"

She playfully pushed me and then gave me a two-finger salute as she walked away to go join Ritsu- who was standing uncomfortably in a corner as everyone carefully avoided him. I sighed and leaned against the wall near the punch bowl. Pale Blood was playing on the other side of the room as entertainment- yet they were actually playing a soft sweet song. For once, Kyle was playing guitar and it was actually Lee singing. He didn't do it often- but he was good. The rest of the band was taking a break though.

_"When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one…"  
_Lee looked at me as he sung and I blushed slightly. Mori was glaring at him.  
"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-y-y-y  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay….._

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray….._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…."  
_The song ended and they joined the rest of the band on break.  
**Carly:  
**I stood by Kyoya the whole time, for part of it we were even dancing. Yet, I still kept my eye on Lee. I knew he was up to something. He always was. After what I had learned what he said before to Mori (and Beni), I only got more suspicious. It wasn't like Lee to just give up. I trusted him as much as I trusted Tyler- which was not at all. Kyoya's grip on me tightened slightly.  
"Should I be worried about you staring at other men," he whispered teasingly. I didn't notice the teasing that much since I was keeping my eyes on Lee,  
"I don't trust him."  
"Understandable," Kyoya agreed.  
I sighed- due to it being a host event I wasn't really allowed to show affection towards Kyoya. It annoyed us both.  
**Third Person:  
**Lee smirked as Beni took a sip of the drink. He knew she wouldn't expect. Heck, no one expected him to do it. He didn't think he would do it either but if he can't have her, he won't let that Mori-guy get her either….it didn't help that before he came there he had joined Tyler for a few drinks. The main difference between Lee and Tyler- Tyler could hold his liquor.  
Beni couldn't help but feel something was wrong though. Lee stood close to her, closer than usual.

Cris talked happily with Ritsu- who was still blushing. She was doing her best to ignore the girls in the background whispering.  
"_Is Cris gay?"  
"Does Kasanoda-sempai have a crush on Cris-kun?"  
"SO MOE!"  
_Cris rolled her eyes and then smirked. Getting an idea (and knowing that Ritsu's parents or anyone else he would personally know was even at the ball), she turned to the girls. The girls faces turned red as they saw Cris plant a small kiss on Ritsu's cheek.  
"MOE," the girls cried as they got nose bleeds.  
"Not even the twins are that intimate!"  
Cris chuckled and Ritsu looked at her horrified.  
"Sorry sweetie, I don't kill and tell," she winked and walked away- as the herd of fangirls followed her while blushing, getting nosebleeds, and a few were being carried by  
friends since they fainted.  
Cris suddenly stopped as her attention was drawn to the cries of other fangirls, a blushing Beni, and Lee- who was stumbling away.  
"_Beni-sempai is gay too?"  
"That was a member of Pale Blood!"  
"He's gay too?!"  
_***  
Mori was vivid - the only ones besides Cris to see what happened. Though, Cris wasn't too concerned about it- mad, sure, but she wasn't downright _pissed _like a certain _boyfriend_. Mori had corned the poor slightly-drunk guy after the ball and after everyone was gone. He actually was going to _hurt_ Lee…Anger wasn't an emotion that was well known to Takashi- but he was sure that _this_ is what it was. However, before he could hit the coward, a soft gentle hand grabbed his. He looked, anger in his eyes, to see Beni. He didn't soften his gaze.  
"As much as I disagree with what Lee did, you can't solve it through violence," Beni reminded him, "….besides, his band is leaving sooner than ours is so it's not like I'll see him again anytime soon…"

At the mention of Beni leaving, Mori softened and Lee scampered away. He dropped his fist and instead, held her close.  
"Promise me…you'll stay in touch."  
"Of course," she kissed him, passionately- a desperate kiss. A kiss that she hoped- would linger there until she could do it again…after all, they were leaving tomorrow.

"Glad it's done with," Cris huffed, referring the ball. Ritsu stood by silently.  
"You're leaving tomorrow," he said sadly. Cris's eyes lowered,  
"I…I know…I'm sorry…If you don't mind…I would like to stay in a relationship with you- if..if that's okay."

Ritsu looked at her shocked- he was for sure that she would just dump him as she left- even if they did say they loved each other. He hugged her tightly, and she finally let the tears falls (the same tears she had been fighting for quite a while).  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too."

Carly and Kyoya were finally alone- which made them happy. She didn't have to deal with jealous fan girls, a curious sister, and a tough father that she stopped from slapping Kyoya. She expected all of that though- she did know about the Ootori family after all. She didn't expect Kyoya to pull her into a tight hug though.  
"You're leaving tomorrow," he whispered into her ear- making her shiver. She stood there, in his arms.  
"I don't want you to go," he continued, nuzzling his head into her hair, "….I love you."  
A bit shocked, Carly looked up at him and saw a faint blush on his cheeks. She cracked a small smile and kissed him,  
"I love you too."

Meanwhile, the hosts were getting impatient. They had offered a ride home to Carly, Susie, Ritsu, Cris, and Beni- yet only one of them showed up afterwards. To make it worse, Mori and Kyoya were still gone as well. Hunny was crying into Usa-chan about Mori not being there as well as the fact that their new friends would be leaving.  
It seemed like forever until Cris, Beni, and Mori came to the limos. Beni and Mori seemed more sad- Mori maybe even a bit mad. Cris seemed as if she was hiding behind her tough façade yet again. Ritsu seemed sad as well. Kyoya and Carly had gotten into their limo. All of them spent the ride in their partner's arms while Tamaki and Hunny were crying, the twins were trying to convince them not to go, and even Haruhi was sad.

When Lee returned, Kyle smacked him upside the head.  
"You're an idiot, you know that? Some big master grand plan and what do you do- YOU KISS HER!"  
Vance shot up from his spot,  
"Woah, he actually did it?"  
"You knew he was going to kiss her," Kyle accused.  
"Well, I didn't think he would actually do it," he protested and then turned to Lee when a smirk, "how was she?"  
Lee winked,  
"She's a good kisser….snuck in some tongue."  
Vance whistled but both of them stopped when Kyle glared at them.  
"I'm surrounded by horn dogs."  
"Don't you mean _corn_ dogs," Tyler corrected.  
"No."


	12. Epilogue

**Author Note: The song she is humming later is Not Ready To Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks.  
~CWA**

**Epilogue:**

**Beni:**

"I love you too," I said as I smiled.

"Beni," Cris's voice called out, "say goodbye to your boyfriend! We got a show to do!"

I winced and quickly finished my goodbye- logging off the web-cam that Takashi (after a half a year of dating, I started calling him by his real name) and I used to talk to each other. I knew Lilly, Cris, and Carly all used the web-cams too to talk to their boyfriends.  
Half a year later, all of our long distance relationships were still going strong- though the host club's clients weren't even aware they had girlfriends. Still, I wasn't that upset. After all, I knew Takashi was loyal. I knew Ritsu wouldn't hurt Cris. I knew Nekozawa was head-over-heels-in-love with my Lilly-bear (a nickname she got once I found out she had a stuffed bear). I knew Kyoya…was logical enough that he wouldn't break Carly's heart. I still was a bit weary of him. Then again, if Carly trusted him- I guessed I had to as well. Of course, with us video-chatting our boyfriends all the time- Bosley eventually found out about our relationships. He was mad at first…then calmed down easily enough when Carly talked to him. He only said that we better not 'go get married and leave him anytime soon'.

Though, I think I was more excited at everything else that was going to happen though. One- I finally turned eighteen. Two- Everyone was visiting us soon in America. I couldn't wait to finally see Takashi face-to-face. I was sure Cris, Carly and Lilly were excited too since their boyfriends were coming too.

Speaking of boyfriends, Susie and Kyle were getting married soon. She wasn't going to leave the band though. Kyle…well, he was still with Pale Blood- but they got a new drummer and a guitarist. I noticed Cris was happy with the change that Tyler was gone- though she never explained to me what just happened between her and Tyler. Anyway, Charlie (drummer) was a pretty cool guy. He was very tall, a bit over six foot, and he had long black hair and bright gray eyes. Then the other one was Grey (guitarist), who was Charlie's twin (including the height). They reminded me of Hikaru and his twin sometimes.

"Beni," Cris stormed into the dressing room, "COME ON!"

I waved her off,  
"I'm coming!"

Then we got in position for our concert.  
"HELLO BRITIAN," I said into the microphone.

After ending the concert with a few songs, I headed backstage for a break. I hummed the song we finished though, _'Forgive, sounds good..Forget, I'm not sure I could_  
_they say time heals everything. But I'm still waiting.'_

Suddenly, I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind and I jumped as someone kissed my cheek. I blushed and turned to see…  
"Takashi!"

I hugged him tightly, and as soon as I let go- Hunny tackled me.  
"BENI-CHAN!"  
"What are you guys doing here so early?"  
Takashi smiled and Hunny answered,

"We decided to surprise you!"

I smiled,  
"Well, I sure don't mind."

Tamaki tackled me next,  
"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"  
The twins shifted,  
"Boss….We all missed her."  
I looked at them a bit shocked and they looked at me sheepishly. Haruhi smiled,  
"It's good to see you again, Beni-chan," she said as she hugged me.

Kyoya gave me a nod and I noticed that I didn't see Ritsu.  
"Where's Ritsu?"  
"With Cris probably," Haruhi answered with a shrug. Tamaki smiled and I noticed the two of them holding hands. I smirked,  
"So you finally got together didn't you?"  
Haruhi blushed. I spotted Nekozawa hiding in the shadows- but that didn't last long since Lilly seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.  
"NEKO!"

"Lilly," Carly advised as she came backstage, "Please let him breathe."  
She sheepishly got up and kissed Nekozawa. Carly went over and gave Kyoya a hug and kiss as well.

**Cris:  
**I finally found Ritsu in the dressing room waiting. I had already saw the hosts and Nekozawa so I was happy when I finally figured out where my boyfriend disappeared to. He smiled and I noticed he looked a bit shocked at my appearance. I don't blame him. I wanted to surprise him when he visited so when we visited my cam was set on a grayscale (meaning he couldn't see colors), but he did know my hair had gotten a bit longer- scraping my shoulders.

He ran a hand through my dark red hair,

"You dyed it?"  
I smiled sheepishly,  
"It's…I dyed it to my natural color, actually."  
He kissed my forehead,

"Still beautiful."  
I playfully ran a hand through his hair,

"Still fluffy."  
He blushed slightly and I laughed. I think this was the happiest I had been in a long time. But…the happiest part- Ritsu, along with Takashi (and Hunny since he doesn't go anywhere without him), Nekozawa, and even Kyoya…were eighteen now. Which meant- they were coming to finish the tour with us. No more long distance ever again.


End file.
